Minato the dense robot
by chibi man
Summary: Minato's twisted fate has him return after six years. will his past stay hidden or will it violently reveal itself to his new teammates? and maybe just maybe he will finally find the thing he's always longed for. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I have noticed there is not enough MinatoXFuuka so I will add this. **

**This is my first fan fiction so some reviews and comments would help.**

**Minatos childhood is never explained properly so I will give him one.**

**I don't know the Japanese title people give each other expect for sempai and onii-chan so I will be used them only.**

**_Italic text are thoughts._**

**Bold text are dreams and flashbacks**

**p.s it will contain lines from the game.**

Disclaimer i don't own anything of persona.

Chapter 1.

Minato Arisato sat alone on the train ride to Iwatodai it was almost midnight this would be the seventh time he was forced to move from city to city because of his family and each time he felt more dead inside. Minatos eye were closed and his headphones were clipped on and music was blasting loudly Minato slowly opened his eyes noticed there were was nobody except him he still had twenty minutes left before his had to get off.

The train door on the far right slide open and three teenagers emerged and stared to glare at Minato the teens were obliviously their to rob the last few train riders. The teen on the left had mud brown and wore a plain orange shirt and tattered jeans the one on the right wore a grey vest with a black leather jacket and black jeans with his hair spiked up the one in the middle who appeared to be the leader had grey-brown which grew to his shoulders covered with a plain beanie.

The leader took a step closer to Minato with his two friend. Minato had heard them through his music and lowered the volume but refused to look at them he knew full well what they were going to say. The leader leaned in to face Minato "Hi where are you going" his voice was low and he tried to sound nice but Minato could practically _feel_ the hate from him.

Minato continue to look away hopping that they would just leave but the leader just got more annoyed with him "what to good to even look at us huh?" the teenage punk was trying to provoke him. Minato just got up and made his way to the sliding door as he went for the door handle a hand grabs his shoulder and turns him around the three punks were in front of him the two in the back were giving him an evil smile and the leaders face showed anger "think you're better than us huh? Think you can just walk away from me?" the leader grabbed Minato by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"_why does this always happen to me I was just able to get away from __her_ _and now I have to deal with these idiots." _Minato finally looked at each of the teen punks.

"if you leave now I promise you, you wont get hurt"Minato voice was flat and emotionless. The two punks in the back look at each and start laughing the leader of the group starts to smirk "think your funny huh?" he turns his head to the others and sighs "he thinks he can take us".

Before he could turn his head back Minato grabs the hand on his collar and pulls his hand off and swings his free hand at the leaders face catching him by surprise and knocking to the floor. The two punks look at the leader in shock with one punch Minato had knock their leader to the floor.

The leader got up and was glaring at his two friend "well what are you waiting for get him!" the two punks nodded in fear and carefully walked around their leader and charged Minato the punk on the left swings at Minato which he dodges causing the punks fist to hit doors glass shattering it. The punks falls to the floor clutching his hand now covered in blood and glass the second punk tries kick Minatos which Minato blocks with his forearms and counters with blow to his stomach.

Both of the two punks were on the floor and groaning with pain. The leader was standing looking at his friend with a look of disgust "pathetic" then looked at Minato and smirked "your pretty good maybe you should join my gang" his hand was moving slowly to his back pants pocket "you would fit in well with your skills" as he spoke he slowly withdrew a small knife and charged Minato.

Minato had been watching him the whole time and knew he was reaching for a weapon and had ready himself. As the leader charged Minato stepped to the side and grabbed his hand and twisted it forcing him to drop the knife then Minato knees him in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him he collapses to the floor. The train had stopped and the doors opened Minato walked out and put on his headphones "_hope you are OK sis"_ Minato had made his way to the dorm and noticed that their were less and less people as he made his way to the dorm.

Minato pulled out his map and checked if he was sin the area when his music had suddenly turned off he tapped his headphones and checked his mp3...blank he looked around and the city's power had been turned off all around him were black coffins and red puddle of liquid Minato looked up top see the moon glowing yellow he raise his hand to rub his eyes and continues walking. He had made it to the dorm with coffins littering the streets he opened the door and noticed the lights were working.

"I have been waiting a long time for you" a small boy over counter had spoken. The boy had pale skin and bright blue eyes. The boy snapped his fingers and appeared in front of Minatoand says "now if you want to proceed please sign your name their" the boy gestured towards a red folder with a piece of paper inside "its a contract don't worry all it says is that you'll take full responsibility for your actions" Minato scanned the contract to double check and picked up the pen and signed his name.

The boy picks up the folder and disappeared into the shadows as he disappeared the room turned green like the rest of the city. Minato just stared at the spot the boy was in "who's there" a scared female voice called from the shadows emerged a high school girl with a pink uniform and brown hair she was nervous and sweating a little her hand was shaking over a holster which had a silver gun in it. Minato had his hand ready in case her draws it the girl quickly pulls it out of its holster but before either of them could do anything a voice spoke "Takeba wait" a women with bright red hair had also appear from the shadows.

The power had suddenly returned and Minato music player started to work again the girl with brown hair gave a sigh of relief. The women walks to stand next to the other girl "I didn't think you'd arrive so late" "my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live here in the dorm.

The brunette turn to her companion and asks "who's he?" Mitsuru turns to reply "he's a transfer student. It was last minute to assign him here.

He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys dorm." the brunette seemed nervous "is it OK for him to be here" Mitsuru was smiling "I guess well see". She then gestures to the brunette "this is Yukari takeba she'll be a junior this spring, just like you" the finally turns to face Minato who still wore his expressionless face. "hey" Minato sighs in his head "_first she pulls a gun on me then acts like nothing happens...if she was sent to kill me she wouldn't have stopped when Mitsuru called her" _"Nice to meet you" Minatos voice showed no signs of emotion. "its getting late, so you should get some rest your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway your things should already be there." Mitsuru's voice spoke with authority.

Mitsuru turns to Yukari "oh I'll show you the way follow me." the girl seemed to have been staring at Minato. As she lead Minato to his room she kept looking over her should to look at Minato. "this is it so any questions?" Minato thought for a second "_I could ask her if she knows about that contract or about that kid but I wonder if __her_ _influence reaches here as well" _"do you know about the Asakura company?" Minatos voice almost sounded like a growl but the brunette didn't seem to notice "the...who?" Yukari had a confused look on her face she had expected a question about the dorm or about her pointing a gun at him. "never mind" Minato seemed to have relaxed a bit Yukari turned to leave but stop when she passed Minato "on your way here from the station, was everything okay?" Minato just opened his door and went in as he went in he only said one word to her in a low voice "coffins" and closed his door. Yukari stared at the door for a minutes "_did he say coffins"_ she turned to leave.

Minato lay in his bed and slowly drifted to sleep "**The sound of screams and car engines were every where and Minato looked around and saw his family's car turned over and on fire he quickly looked around searching for help but saw something else he saw two children laying on the floor one with orange-red hair and the other had short blue hair Minato quickly got up and ran to his parents car looking for them they weren't there "NO" he runs to the two children and freezes when he see a women with 4 men behind her each wearing thick black riot Armour the women points to the red haired child and one of the men pick up her body "NO LEAVE HER ALONE" Minato starts to run to stop them but couldn't get any closer he watches as they put the unconscious child in a big black truck when the women turns to leave one of her men asks "what about the other one ma'am" she looks at the child and says "take her to her grandfathers but make sure she does not remember ****him**" **her voice had anger in it she slowly turns to Minato "I'll take care of him" **


	2. Chapter 2 very tiring day of school

**chapter 2-one hell of a first day**

**i will be skipping ahead soon because it will take forever to do it normally.**

Minato almost jumped out of his bed he looked around realizing it was a dream he looked at his alarm clock "40 minutes left" Minato gets out of bed and gets ready he starts to do push-up he puts on his headphones and starts after a while there is a knock on the door "Its Yukari. Are you awake" Minato didn't hear her she knocks again "Minato I'm coming in" Yukari opens the door alerting Minato but he continues his workout "Minato its time for school...oh" Yukari's face was red know after seeing Minato on the floor half-naked.

Minato gets up and takes off one of his headphones Yukari turns away "its time for school so get ready, sempai told me to show you the way" Yukari quickly leaves slamming the door shut leaving a confused Minato on his own. Yukari was leaning against the wall "_this is going to be awkward"_ Yukari lead Minato to the school from the train station. Yukari lead Minato into the main lobby "you should check which class you're in and then go tot the faculty office" the whole time Yukari did not look at Minato. "any questions?" Yukari finally turns around to face him.

Minato is about to shake his head when both of them hear a girl scream they turn to see a green haired girl surrounded by three students the girl is on the floor crying with bruises and a black eye "you think you can get away with this shit huh?" the biggest of the three students was yelling with rage the other two are just laughing at the sobbing girl Minato turns to ask Yukari what's happen when he hears her sigh "here we go again...that's Luke" Yukari looked displeased and disgusted "he's a transfer from England and is part of the exchange program" Minato balled his hands into fist as hears the cry even louder "why...why isn't anyone helping her?" Minatos voice was starting to sound like a growl. He was right no one was stopping him from kicking the girl no one was calling a teacher for help all they did was watch silently looking ashamed.

"we cant like I said before he's apart of the exchange program and if we hurt him we would get in trouble" Yukari looked down in shame. Minato had heard enough he slowly starts walking towards the three students Yukari tries to stop him "wait! You cant you'll get expelled if you do besides he stronger than you" the brunette was standing in front of an enraged Minato "Yukari...get out of my way" his voice was low and full of rage Yukari timidly stepped out of his way he made his way to the tall student as he got close he could see him better he was quiet tall and he was muscular as well he had short blonde hair which was spiked up he wore the school uniform but it had a big red stain on it.

Minato shoved students out of his way when he reach them he grabbed Luke's shoulder and violently turned him "what the?" before blonde realized who spun him Minato landed a swift blow to his stomach winding him he bent over clutching his stomach wheezing for air his eyes were wide open showing his grey iris he was face to face Minato.

Minato grabs his head and drives his knee into it with a satisfying crack the hit sent the boy flying to the floor one hand on his nose and the other on his stomach. The two henchmen stood dumbfounded their leader on the floor bleeding from his nose. When they looked up at Minato he shot them a death glare causing them to cower and sweat. Minato walked over to the girl who was still crying he went to one knee and put a hand on her shoulder she flinched at the contact "its over now" Minatos voice had returned to normal he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

She tried to thank him but it came out as a mumble as she wiped her tears Minato rose and turned to look around. The two henchmen were already gone and their leader was unconscious on the floor Minato looked over to Yukari called her over and asks her "where's the nurses office?" Yukari was staring at the blue-haired boy "Yukari!" she snapped out of her trances nodded her head "follow me".

Minato picked up the green haired girl and followed Yukari they went down the hallway found the nurses office Yukari starts to bang on the door it quickly opens the nurse was a man with big glasses and stumble on his face "what is it that has you trying to break my door?" he realized the beaten girl in Minatos arms and became serious "get her in".

Minato had put her on the bed and turned to tell the nurse what had happened "Luke...he's been keeping me busy with all the students he puts in here" Minato was looking out the window as the nurse worked on the girl "why does he get away with this cant you guys do something" Yukari had remained silent unit now "Luke is here because of the exchange program and he is supposed to be represents his school but..." Yukari looked down "but what?".

Minato knew there was much more to it. The nurse had finished with the green-haired girl she looked better than before but still had bruise on her face and arms. "this school gets money from theirs on agreement that we let Luke stay here and if he wants to leave he can but we will stop getting the money" Minato clenched his fists "money...this is happening because of MONEY!" Minatos voice was loud and angered the nurse looked away in shame.

"this school will close if we don't" Yukari had spoken up. Minato moved away from the window and was looking at the sleeping girl in the bed the nurse said "she's fine now and I have already alerted her teachers and parents." Minato moved towards the door and Yukari followed before Minato left turned to Yukari and smiled lazily saying "thank you for your help Yukari" he turned to leave for the faulty office. Yukari quickly walked away as well her face slightly red from blush. "_he can smile? He looked cute too"_ Minato walked to the faulty office but start to think "_maybe I shouldn't have stopped him he probably will get me expelled and it will draw __her_ _attention to me but couldn't just stand and watch like before I'm different now" _Minato had entered the faulty office and was met by a teacher with short brown hair "oh are you the new student?".

She gestured towards a desk and pulled out a file "Minato Arisato 11th grade correct" Minato nodded "wow..you've lived in a lot of places lets see in 1999 that was what, Ten years ago? Your parents-*gasp* I'm sorry I've been so busy I didn't have time to read beforehand. I'm miss Toirumi I teach composition. Welcome to our school." Minato greeted her but stayed emotionless "you are in class 2-F that's my class but first you need to head to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. Follow me."

As the ceremony went on Minato couldn't help but notice that the other students were talking about him and the ones closer to him were on the edged of their seats ready to run. When the ceremony was over he went to his class and dozed at his desk when class was over he got up to leave but was stopped by a student with a baseball cap "sup dude!? Hows it going" the capped stranger was two inches shorter than Minato and had a small goatee. Minato insistingly scanned the boy and realized he was not threat "who are you?" Minato was careful with his choice of words "me? I'm Junpei Lori nice to meet ya" Junpei had a big grin on his face. "I transferred here when I was in the eighth grade I know how tough it is being the new kid".

"so I wanted to say "hey" see what a nice guy I am!" as he talked Yukari walks over she was very nervous "hey its yuka-tan!" Junpei turned to greet the brunette "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again" Yukari was looking at the ground "yeah" she suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at Junpei but refused to look at Minato "At it again huh I swear you'll talk to anyone did you ever think you might be bother someone" Junpei pretended to be offended "what I was just bein friendly" Yukari finally looked at Minato "looks like we're in the same home room" Yukari's eyes seem to drill into Minato Junpei seemed to notice this "ooh so the rumors are true!".

Junpei grin grew even wider "what no! Its just that what happen this morning with Luke" Yukari seemed back to normal but Junpei was sweating and nervous "you mean...the rumors about what happen to him are true!?" Junpei was both exited and frightened "that depend what the rumors say" Yukari seemed annoyed "they say some guy just walked up to him and decked him and just walked off!" Junpei looked like he about to jump around room Yukari sighed "that's only half true what really happened is that Luke was beating up some girl and that "guy" was anger about it" Yukari seemed a little exited now that she was tell Junpei.

"what happened to the girl" some how the three of them had walked out of school and on to the train "well after Luke was knocked to the floor the guy picks up the girl and takes her to the nurses office" Junpei was smiling and jumping around the whole time until they got off the train "wait...Yuka-tan how do you all this?" Yukari seem surprised "oh well..." she gave Minato a side look to which he just nodded "I was there and the guy asked for my help".

Junpei seemed satisfied with the answer he turns to Minato and asks "were you their I know you Yukari walked to school together" he shot Yukari an evil grin to which she replied with a slap to the back of the head. "we live in the same dorm that's it" Junpei departed and Yukari and Minato walked to the dorm in silence "why didn't tell him it was me?" Minato had removed one of his headphones and was looking at Yukari.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I know what's its like to have rumours being spread about you" Yukari had a solemn look on her face. They both entered the dorm and were greeted by Mitsuru and a sophisticated gentleman "speak of the devil" the man wore thin glasses and long shoulder-length hair "so this is our new guest" he rose and greet Minato "good evening my name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the chairmen of the board for your school" the man wore a warm smile as he shook Minatos hand. "please have a seat" both Yukari and Minato took a seat on couch.

"I apologies about the confusion regarding your accommodation however it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Minato thought for a moment "who else lives here?" Ikutsuki smile at this "as you may already there is Yukari Takeba and Mitsuru Kirijo as well as Akihiko Sanada a senior and the captain of the boxing team. Is there anything else?" Minatos face became serious "another student will be here do you know when?" Ikutsuki seemed surprised Minato knew other students were arriving "she'll be here in an hour. She should have been here the same day as you but her room was not ready yet so we arranged for her to stay at a hotel for the night she's already had her first day of school...but how did you know about it I am most _curious?"__Minato rose from his seat walking towards the stair as he left he said in a low voice "she's my sister" and left. _

_Yukari gasped at this and turned to Ikutsuki who just smiled and nodded__after Minato left Yukari said "but... I read his file it says that he doesn't have a sister!" Yukari was giving Ikutsuki a questioning look he just smiled and says "well you have only read the Minato Arissato file" Yukari frowned at this "that still doesn't explain why he has a sister" "well you see ten years ago he had his last name changed to Arisato that would explain why his file is incomplete. It makes one wonder what the other half of the file would say" Ikutsuki was rubbing his chin pondering the possibility._

_Minato walked into his room started to change his clothes getting ready when he noticed his books that were on his shelf. One stood out to him a simple black book with blue and red butterflies on its cover. Minato started to daydream "__**here onii-chan" a small red haired girl handed an equally small Minato a plain black book "its a present from me and-**__a knock on his door snapped him out of his daydream._

_"__Arisato its me, Mitsuru may I speak to you?" Minato got dressed and opened the door Mitsuru seemed to have stern look "I have been hearing some rumours about you Arisato and I came here to see how true they were" Minato just look at the floor ashamed with his lack of control "I needed the truth Arisato" Minato remained silent Mitsuru sighed "alright then do tell when I get the truth wrong tell. are you in any gangs?" Minato shook his head "are you in a relationship with Yukari Takeba?" Minato lifted his head up and looked at Mitsuru in confusion she only lifted an eyebrow "well?"_

_Minato shook his head again Mitsuru continued the interrogation "did you have a scuffle with Luke Hayes?" Minato thought for a moment he didn't actually have a fight but he did brake his nose Minato nodded his head to confirm "I see" Mitsuru gave Minato a warm smile "on behalf of the school I thank you Minato Arisato" she turned to leave when she turned back and raised her finger "do not mention this conversion to anyone understand Arisato?" Minato nodded feeling as if it was more of a threat than advice. _

_Minato comes back down and notices that__Ikutsuki is gone and its only Mitsuru and Yukari in the lounge. Minato made his way to the Kitchen and started gather ingredients when Yukari walks in "hey its getting late you should head to bed to rest" Minato nodded and turns to face Yukari "I will after my sister is here" Yukari smile at him "well she's here so go and greet her" Minato was shocked by this he had expected her to arrive later. Minato rushes past Yukari and walked into the lounge and sees a short orange-red haired girl talking to Mitsuru the girl seemed cheery her hair was tied in a bun at the back if her head. Minato just stares at her __"____she sure has grown__"__Minato couldn't help but grin to himself when Mitsuru had finished telling the girl about her room and the lounge she turned around and saw Minato there was a pause as they stared each other down._

_"__hey sis" was all Minato said _

_"__onii...onii-chan?" the girl was starting to whimper_

_"__hey now. no need to cry Minako your brothers here now" Minato was smiling and took a step closer to the girl. _

_Minako also took a step closer to Minato still trying to fight her tears. Minato puts his arms out expecting a hug but gets a hard slap to the face. _

_"__why...why didn't you come back!" Minako stopped try to fight her tears and let them go. _

_Minato tried to hug her put received another slap "NO don't touch me!" Minako was weeping loudly as she fell to the floor Minato quickly grabs her in his arms "why onii-chan why did you leave me and sis behind" Minako cried in Minatos arms until she calmed down "I'm sorry I left I am so sorry." _

_Minato had a grim expression on his face he look around and saw Yukari and Mitsuru looking at them with a sad expression their was also a someone else a boy with sliver hair and was slightly taller than Mitsuru's height and wore a red vest with the school insignia on it. After Minako had calmed down they all went to the couch and talked. "this is Akihiko he is a senior at our school like my self and he is the captain of the boxing team." Mitsuru had introduced the sliver haired boy. _

_Minako had explained to Minato that after the car crash ten years ago and Minatos disappearances their grandmother had taken her in and looked after her throughout her story Minato had remained quiet but his eyes showed hatred and anger. _

_Yukari looked between Minato and Minako and asked "you mentioned before that Minato left you and your sister behind" Minato looked away feeling the guilt and Minako looked down sadden Yukari quickly spoke up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up delicate matter" Minako looked to Yukari smiling "thanks". Akihiko decided to changed the subject "so Minako how was your first day at our school" Akihiko said with a smile "it was great. everyone was really nice...expect one guy he kept on asking me out" Minako looked confused but Minato turned to face her an evil look in his eye "what?...did you say he was hitting on you? What was his name? What did he look like?" there was venom in his voice. _

_Minako looked annoyed and sighed "again onii-chan... he was just hitting on me that's all. You always do this." she gave him another annoyed look but Minato stayed determined "that's not the point sis I don't want any perverts near you" Minako got more annoyed with her brother "you always do this even when we were little you beat-up any boy that even tried to talk to me." Minato ignored her comment "you still haven't answered me" Minato expression stayed emotionless but his voice still had venom in it._

_"__I apologies but your reunion will have to in the morning its time for you two to go bed" Mitsuru had declared. Minako stared to pout but still obeyed when they had left Yukari and Mitsuru shared a glance. _

_After things calmed down Mitsuru decide to read her book in the lounge when Akihiko walked up to her "I'm going out for a bit" Mitsuru gave him questioning look "didn't you see the newspaper? I'm heading out for a bit of training"_

_Mitsuru, Yukari and Ikutsuki were in the command room watching both Minato and Minako sleeping "I feel kind of bad spying on them like this" Yukari said turning to Ikutsuki. _

_Ikutsuki nodded "never the less we need see if they have the potential. The dark hour occurs everyday at midnight but normal people aren't aware of it and transmogrify into coffins but those with the potential retain there human form. We'll keep monitoring them for a few more day". _

_"__**welcome to the velvet room my dear young man" an old man with a long nose and bloodshot eyes was sitting in front Minato he wore a suit and standing next to him was a women with short sliver hair and a blue dress and hat. The room sized elevator was velvet with a few doors laying around. "my name is Igor. …..I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth she is a resident here like myself" Igor gestured to the women. Elizabeth smile "pleased to meet you." Igor continued "this place exist between dream and reality. Mind and matter...its been years since we've had a guest."**_

_**Igor waved his hand and a red folder appeared inside was the contract Minato signed at the dorm. "only those who signed the contract can enter this place. Henceforth you shall be welcome here in the velvet room. You are destine to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask for one thing in return...that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choice you make. Minato nodded "I understand" Igor waved his hand again "hold on to this" a velvet key appeared in Minatos hand "'til we meet again". **_

* * *

_Minato awoke calmly and start his morning workout after twenty minutes a knock on the door and voice alerted him "onii-chan! Its time for school." Minakos voice was loud and energetic. Minato and Minako went to school casual talking as they walked Minato noticed the other students looking at him mainly the boys and they were whispering to each other he shot them glances and they backed off. When they had reached the gate Minato heard a familiar voice "what's up? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky's blue" Minako gasped and both teens turned to face her Junpei seemed nervous after seeing Minako "onii-chan its the guy that was hitting on me!" Junpei was shocked and started stammering "hey wait "onii-chan" that means your Minatos..." Junpei gulped but Minato stayed emotionless and stared at junpei with his hands in his pockets. _

_"__look man I didn't know she was your sister...and we're friend so you can let me off the hook this time...right?" the capped teen was starting to sweat Minato took out one hand from his pocket which caused Junpei to flinch and Minako to frown "onii-chan no, he didn't know okay so don't hurt him" this caused Junpei to sweat and panic even more Minato noticed that other people were watching them._

_Minato realized he was holding his breath he released which caused Junpei to flinch again "alright" was all Minato said and Junpei let out a sigh of relief and without warning Minato punched Junpei cause him to fall to his knees "what...the... hell man I thought we were cool?" Junpei was able to blurt out. Minato stuck out his hand and said "we are...that was a warning shot" and they continue as if nothing had happened but Junpei has holding his stomach. _

_Yukari and Mitsuru were in front of a bank of controls and monitors two of which were in Minatos and Minakos room. "how are they?" Ikutsuki walked into the room "...the same as last night" Mitsuru answered "these two subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms" Yukari turned "but...we're treating them like guinea pigs." Ikutsuki smiled to the brunette "I understand your concerns but its imperative that we recruit new members. I heard that he is your classmate. Wouldn't you be more comfortable with working with someone in the same grade?" Yukari agreed there was a beep on one of the buttons near Mitsuru she responded "command room. Is that you Akihiko?" _

_Akihiko was breathing heavily "you wont believe this...this thing is huge! Unfortunately I don't have time to talk its chasing me I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." the three of them were shocked Yukari stated to panic "does that mean he's bringing that thing here?!" Mitsuru stood "Mr. chairmen lets suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" "r right be careful" the tree of them made their way down to the first floor and found Akihiko laying on the floor "Akihiko" "sempai" Akihiko's arm was badly injured. _

_"__I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised. It'll be be here any second." Mitsuru was annoyed "this is no time to joke around!" Ikutsuki seemed worried "its one of them Akihiko?" "yes but not an ordinary one-" there was a massive rumble "Chairmen please head to the command room!" "takeba, go upstairs and wake them up take them out the back" Yukari seemed nervous "what about you two?" "we'll stop it here" Mitsuru didn't seem that confident "you lead it to us so I'm afraid you'll have to fight it" "like I had a choice". Akihiko turned to Yukari "what are you waiting for Yukari go!"._

**I will have to end it here. i will be changing how i write it so its from their POV**

**read and review**


	4. Chapter 4-Awakening

**Chapter 4-Awakening **

**Minato's POV **

I heard banging on my door and then a voice "wake up" it was Yukari "onii-chan wake up"

"I'm sorry we're coming in" Yukari throws my door open and runs in with Minako who was still in her red PJ's and was carrying a hockey stick. "some thing happened onii-chan" Minako said.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here. Now!" Yukari sounded scared. "right lets go" she might have shown up. There was a massive rumble "hurry downstairs we'll leave through the back-door."

Yukari turned "wait...take this, just in case" Yukari handed be a short sword it was heavier than uncles. "okay lets go!" I held Minakos hand as Yukari led us down stairs to the back door. "alright we should be safe now-" there was a faint beeping and Yukari touched her ear Takeba, do you read me!?" I sounded like Mitsuru's voices.

"yes! I hear you" Yukari answers. Minako started to tug on my arm "what's happening onii-chan?" she was whispering and seemed scared. Before I could answers I could hear sempai saying "be careful there's more than one enemy. The were fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!".

"what" Yukari yelled and it sounded like she was panicking. The was a loud bang on the back door Yukari edged away from the door "lets pull back!" I need to protect Minako.

Yukari led us back up stairs "we need to get to the rooftop!" Yukari yelled. As we climbed there were more and more rumbles. There was a loud crash from the lounge "what was that?. Its getting closer keep moving!" it? If she said it that means it's not her after us.

"come on onii-chan hurry" Minako was clutching my arm.

**Yukari's POV **

we made it to the rooftop I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it just to sure "I think were okay for now..." I was really relieved but there was a loud rumble coming from the edged of the rooftop.

A large black hand grabbed the roof ledge followed by dozens more of them holding knives one hand held a blue mask. This shadow had the Magicians arcana.

I stood in front of Minato and Minako and said "those monsters we call them shadows" the shadow was charging us I quickly pulled out my evoker and held it to my head. I can do this...I can do this just need to pull the trigger.

**Minato's POV**

The creature Yukari called a shadow swung one of its arms and a massive gust of wind and it knocked Yukari to the ground "Yukari!" Minako ran to her side the gun Yukari had landed in front of me and I picked it up. For some reason I knew what to do and I could hear a familiar voice "go on". The shadow was edging closer to Minako I held the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

"I could power growing inside of me and crystal shards were spinning around me _"__Thou art I and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings"_ Orpheus let out a war cry as it hovered above me. Pain. I stared to feel excruciating pain.

**Minakos POV **

onii-chan was holding his head and groaning and that thing above him was groaning as well "onii-chan!" I got up to run him but Yukari grabbed my arm "wait not yet"

"what do you mea-" the thing above onii-chan started to scream and it just blew up.

Another, more scary looking, thing was hovering over onii-chan.

**Minato's POV**

before with Orpheus I could feel his full strength and his weakness but with this one its voice alone was overwhelming it spoke in my mind "_I am Thanato's, bringer of death you have summoned me to aid you" _the voice was loud and commanding.

it jumped and landed on the shadow slicing it to pieces and it grabbed the remaining arms and crushed them in its hand after the shadow had turned to ash it let out a blood curdling scream. I started to feel faint.

"*gasp* onii-chan look out!" Minako was pointing to the edged of the rooftop more of those shadows appeared 8 to be precise all of them larger than the first.

"stay back Minako" I told her. I have to protect them I put the gun to my head again hoping that creature called Thanato's would appear again but as I was about to pull the trigger one of shadows sent a green blade of wind at me destroying the gun.

"onii-chan!" "Minato!" both Yukari and Minako came closer to me "stay back!" I yelled to them even though the attack was aimed at the gun it scratched me on the forehead and blood trickled down.

**General POV **

Minato was panting and was getting surrounded by the shadows as he rose and held a fighting stance he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Yukari and Minako were alright. The shadows started to attack, they had the advantage Minato tried to block the attacks but their were too many arms.

Minato was on one knee and trembling he was covered in cuts his shirt or what was left was on the ground the shadows had badly wounded him. "onii-chan please get up!"

Minako was starting to get scared one of the shadows advanced onto Minato the shadow raised one of its arms and was about to slash Minato when...

**Minato's POV **

I just sat their and closed my eyes waiting for the shadow to strike when I heard a dull thud I opened my eyes to see the shadow that was about to finish me frozen solid I turned to see Minako standing in front of Yukari she had a red aura around her floating above her was a small white creature with a blue hat and boots.

"get away from my onii-chan" she had ended it with a growl. Yukari stood their speechless.

"hee-ho I am jack frost I came to aid my master" jack frost spoke in a cheerful voice but Minako on the other hand was looking deadly her eyes started to glow red "jack...

Bufudyne" she wave her hand and jack frost held his hands up forming a giant shard of ice and hurled it towards the shadows.

The shard of ice it three shadows including the frozen one I rose to one knee and limped to Minako who was starting to breath heavily "onii-chan are you okay?" she started to trembled.

"I should be asking you that...how did you do that." I asked her she just gave a weak laugh and said "I just saw you in trouble and this blue card appeared..." she started to trail off and collapsed to the ground I caught her and eased her down. The shadows had regrouped and were advancing.

**General POV**

Minato closed his eyes and a blue card start to float down in front of him Minato crushes it in his hand.

Minato rose and turned to the shadows getting closer his eyes started to glow blue but then changed to black his body also had an aura of darkness he lifted the sword forward and pointed at the shadows.

"death" is all he said. The tip of his sword was glowing white and formed a small white ball. There was a white light blinding everyone and in a single flash the shadows were gone. Minato's legs started to shake and he collapsed to the ground.

**Yukari POV **

I couldn't believe it not only Minato but Minako too! They both could summon persona's but Minato was different when he finished off the shadows. Right before the flash his body changed he was wearing long white gloves and big black over coat and after the flash he was back to normal.

**General POV**

Yukari ran over to Minato "come on wake up!" she shook him trying to wake Yukari then runs over to Minako "say something!"

"**its so nice to see you again" Igor sat at his desk with Elizabeth "you became unconscious after awakening to your power. Its nothing to worry about, though. So just relax" Igor eyes gleamed with amusement "by the way I see that it was Orpheus that heed your calling".**

"**that power is called a persona...it is manifestation of your psyche." **

**Minato started to put the pieces together "I understand" **

**Igor's smile grew wider "a persona is facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli...you can think if it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, you power is still weak..." **

**Minato tiled his head in confusion "weak?" **

**Igor continued "when you use your persona ability. You must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop you social links—you emotional ties with others. The stronger you social link, the more powerful you persona ability. **

**Please remember that." **

"**now then tim-" Igor was interrupted "wait I still have some questions" Minato held out one hand Igor glance at Minato then gave Elizabeth a side glance and muttered "interesting".**

**He returned his gaze to Minato and said "very well I shall answer one of you questions seeing as I am needed else where I shall leave the rest to Elizabeth" **

**Minato nodded "you seem to know a lot about persona's...I was hoping you could teach me" **

**Igor gave Elizabeth another side glance "very interesting indeed" with that the man was gone. "wait!" Minato groaned and turned to Elizabeth who was smiling mischievously at him. **

"**I shall answer your question I believe my master wishes for me to teach you the ways controlling persona's. but before we begin do you have any other questions?"**

**Minato nodded "before your master said this place, the velvet room, existed in my subconscious" Elizabeth nodded to confirm **

"**then how does time move here compared to the real world?" Elizabeth's smile grew wider "time does not move here as it does in your world but at a fraction of the time for example 10 minutes in your world can be 10 days in ours" **

"**can?" Minato tilted his head again on confusion "we can change the flow of time here as we see fit" Minato nodded "so no matter how long it takes you can teach me about persona's and how to uses them"**

"**that is correct" Elizabeth pulled out a book and took a fighting stance "let us begin". **


	5. Chapter 5 past scar's

**Chapter 5**

**general POV**

"**I believe that is all I can teach you for the time being" Elizabeth closed her blue book. **

"**you're right if I spend any more time here it will cause complication for me" Minato had entered the velvet room with his school uniform but now it had been reduced to a tatter shirt and jeans. **

"**I must admit that you are, at least in my opinion, much more interesting than your sister" Elizabeth ended with a cheerful smile **

**Minato stared at her in shock "my...sister you're saying my sister has entered this place as well? How?" **

**Elizabeth seemed confused "did I fail to mention that?. If so I apologise what I meant before was that when she arrived in the velvet room she didn't show much interest in using her persona's.**

"**she didn't? But she used hers on the rooftop to help me" Minato tiled his head in confusion Elizabeth giggled at this. **

"**quite the show of bravery wouldn't you say?. All she was interested in was weather or not you were safe as for how my master, he was intrigued by her...unique situation" **

"**unique situation?" Minato asked now more confused "yes she is similar to you being a wild card but in her case she can only change to 4 different arcana's" **

"**only 4? which ones? Does she know?" Minato tiled his head again in confusion "yes only 4 they are the Magician arcana the Sun arcana the Star Arcana and the Devil Arcana. We have also explained this to her." **

**Minato nodded "thank you. I now wish to return back" **

**Elizabeth seemed a bit disappointed "wait I wish to test you before leave" **

**Minato nodded "when ever you are ready" **

**Elizabeth's book disappeared and a silver dagger appeared in her hand "I am truly sorry Minato. This is the only way." **

"**what do you mean Elizabeth?" Minato was confused and Elizabeth stuck her free hand at Minato who quickly crossed his arms to block the attack "Panta Rhei" Minato was sent to the back wall he rose with a groan.**

"**what did you mean Elizabe-" Minato was frozen in shock. Elizabeth stood holding the dagger to Minako's throat she was tied up and her mouth was covered. **

"**let her go" Minato wasted no time asking questions "I'm afraid I cant do that Minato" Elizabeth was looking away in shame and put the dagger closer to Minako's neck blood started to drip on the blade. **

"**enough!" Minato charged at Elizabeth empty-handed and was sent back with another wind attack "Minato if you want to save her you have to use your full potential" Elizabeth became serious.**

"**very well" Minato snapped his fingers and a blue card appeared in front of him Minato blinked and it shattered. **

"**Orpheus" Minato was staring down Elizabeth who refused to look him in eye**** "****Maragion" Minato stuck out is hand and the fire attack spun around him slowly getting smaller until it all was collected in his hand. **

**Minato crushed his hand and a red sword formed in his hand "this is your last chance Elizabeth" Minato's voice was flat and emotionless. **

"**I am truly sorry Minato" Elizabeth was on the verge of tears and disappeared. **

**Minato ran over to Minako but before he could reach her he was hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor.**

**It was Elizabeth and she had hit him with the pommel of her dagger "big mistake assistant" Minato rose and was releasing a black mist from his body his eyes had turned black. **

"**you have damaged my host. For that you shall pay dearly." Minato spoke in two voices. Minato took a step closer to Elizabeth and vanished he reappeared behind her and slashed her with his sword. **

**Elizabeth screamed from the slash and staggered forward Minato advanced forward and slashed her again but Elizabeth was able to deflect it wit her dagger. **

**Minato jumped back and started to laugh "8% to host" Minato flickered and was replaced by the persona Thanato's. **

"**you have finally revealed your self" Elizabeth looked at Thanato's in disgust "you are meant to lend him your strength not take control of his body".**

"**he allows me to take over assistant whenever he needs my strength to protect that girl he trades place with me albeit for short moment." Thanato's also spoke with two voices. **

"**but from what I can tell that is just an illusion of his precious sibling" Thanato's started to chuckle "you were testing him weren't you? Checking if he had any control over us. Rest assured he has more than enough willpower to do so. On the night of his awakening he violently called for me to assist him." **

"**I...see. So my master was right I had no reason to worry." Elizabeth look confused "please switch back so I can tell him" **

**Thanato's sheathed his sword "there is no need assistant he can hear everything" Thanato's started to chuckle again "and it would seem that he does not wish to speak with you" at this Elizabeth looked away "I...understand". **

"**I will send you back now" Elizabeth refused to look at them before they returned Elizabeth whispered "I'm sorry" **

**Minato POV **

I opened my eyes and I could hear faint beeping and the sound of people talking I rose from the bed and realized that I was in a hospital. At the end of the bed I saw three girls Yukari, Minako and the girl who was attacked by Luke.

"Onii-chan!" Minako yelling was a good sign that she was fine.

"you're awake" Yukari seemed relieved.

"thank goodness" the green-haired girl also seemed relieved.

But before I could say anything Minako jumped at me giving me a hug "onii-chan why didn't you wake up sooner".

Yukari signed and asked me "how are you feeling?" I pushed Minako off me and told them I felt fine.

I could hear a strange voice telling me something as I looked at each of them _"__lovers arcana. Fools arcana. Priestess arcana." _

"thank goodness you finally came to...*sigh* how much sleep do you need!? Its been a whole week!" Yukari looked annoyed "we were worried about you" this made me feel guilty I chose to stay in the velvet room but Minako broke my train of thought "not me onii-chan I knew you would get up"

"all of you were worried about…...me?"

I turned to the green-haired girl who's face was starting to turn light red and seemed pale I quickly moved forward and put my hand on her forehead it startled her for some reason. "M-Minato what are you doing!" Yukari seemed agitated.

I turned to her and told her "it looks like she has a fever could you call in one of the doctors to check her?".

"its f-f-ine Minato" the girls voice sounded very timid. She must have a shy personality.

"onii-chan she doesn't like it so knock it off" Minako slapped me in the head and forced me to stop my examination. "will you two knock it off!"

Yukari was furious with us while she told us off I noticed the green-haired girl slip away her face was redder than before... I hope she gets over the fever.

After Yukari calmed down "that was Fuuka Yamagishi from school she came here to see you, Minato"

"looks like onii-chan's got an admirer" Minako started to giggle.

"which hospital are we in?" I don't remember being taken here.

"Oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station."

"Minako could you please leave" I need to ask Yukari questions and Minako shouldn't hear it yet.

"eh? Why? I was just kidding about the admirer stuff"

"please Minako. I'll make it up to you later"

"fine. But don't think you can make it up to me with food" Minako pretended to pout and I couldn't help but chuckle.

After Minako left I turned to Yukari "I guess you want me to explain what happen on the rooftop."

**General POV **

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... Even though I was supposed to protect you, I... But, your power... It was amazing."

"those things...shadows correct?" Minato turned his gaze to the window.

"They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used... We call it "Persona." Yukari look nervous

"so Minako and I used our persona's?"

"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I, uh... I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you and Minako"

"what do you mean?" Minato returned his gaze to Yukari "My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You and Minako are all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area." Yukari's looked sadden.

"Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you...Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry... You and Minako wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

there was silence between them for a moment "its not your fault" Yukari smiled "thanks …...but still..."

"And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from him... As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth." So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time...Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up."

"wait." Minato had a serious expression on his face.

"you said it wasn't fair that you knew about my past? What you have read is false. For Minako it may be true but for me its different."

"different how?" Yukari seemed curious.

"Minako and I are not legally ' Arisato's' our real last name is Asakura. And we are one third Chinese because our father."

"but why-" Yukari was about to ask but was cut off "so you don't know about the Asakura family?"

"eh? No the name doesn't sound familiar. Should it?"

"no they are based in china. They are like Kirijo Group where they are large company but unlike the Kirijo company who mainly focus on electronics the Asakura family have branched out to all sectors fashion, technology, food, buildings...weapons."

Our mother was apart of the family and wan meant to marry someone of high status." Minato wasn't looking at Yukari he had a far away look in his eyes.

"but she met our father and fell in love and were engaged. When everyone in the family found out, the 'head' was furious and demanded that it was called off but my mother refused and she was cast out the family."

"a few years later Minako and I were born. My mother wanted to introduced us to the family and took us to the main house hold. The 'head' saw this as an insult and agreed to allow my mother back if she killed us."

"what! Kill you and Minako that's insane!" Yukari yelled.

"I'm not finished. My mother left and took us to our grandfather, on our fathers side, he was a famous detective so we would have been safe. But..." Minato's expression was complete blank.

"but what?" Yukari looked concerned Minato pulled his knees closer to him and hugged them.

"but when we were leaving the 'head' sent assassins to kill not just us but our mother and father. And after they were killed they tried to take us but I escaped" Minato at this point had his head on his knees.

"so that's what happened" Yukari looked horrified.

"I'm sorry" was all Yukari was able to say.

"why. You didn't even know about them until now. That innocence of yours is something I envy Yukari Takeba. Thank you for listening." Minato lay back down on the bed facing away from Yukari.

Yukari stayed for a minute "Yukari I would like to ask a favor. Could you tell the others what I have told you today. I don't think I have in myself to retell this." Minato was still facing away from Yukari.

"of course" Yukari smile. "but you are not to tell Minako a word that is my responsibility and mine alone." Minato half turned and gave Yukari a serious look who just nodded.

**~school gate~**

Minato and Minako were greeted by Yukari "Mornin'. You seem to be doin' pretty well."

"I'm feeling fine" Minato stay expressionless.

Yukari face became worried "Hey, sorry to add this to your worries, but... Ikutsuki wants to talk to you and today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget."

"hey! Dude *huff*" Junpei ran over to Minato and Yukari "what's with you man?" Junpei seemed annoyed "what are you talking about Junpei?" Yukari looked agitate "I mean that you didn't tell me that you're the...'emo knight'" Junpei put more emphasis on the name.

Minako just started to laugh uncontrollable "what? What's funny Minako?" Minato tilted his head in confusion. "what! You don't know? Maaan your getting all the attention and you don't even know why" Junpei looked more annoyed.

Yukari sighed "we'll you see after what you did to Luke everyone who saw started talking and one thing led to another." she seemed reluctant "onii-chan became a hero!" Minako finished she seemed happy.

**Minato POV**

it was true I was getting a lot of looks as I entered the building in class as well. So I decided to take a nap.

Minako woke me up "onii-chan wake up you need to come back to the dorm Mr. chairmen wants to talk to you" Yukari was already gone as I left the class I noticed that most of the students in the hallway were staring at me. Quite strange regardless I went back to the dorm.

**please review so that i can improve my work thanks to those that have favorite it.**


	6. Chapter 6-new allies

**I don't think I did so well with Mitsuru's speech if so please tell me. **

**the next chapter will be the full moon mission.**

**Chapter 6 ** **General POV**

there was no one in the lounge Minato made his way to the 4th floor. Yukari was waiting at the door "Oh! There you are!" the two of them entered the room Akihiko and Ikutsuki are already seated inside while Mitsuru stood behind Ikutsuki's armchair.

There's a sliver briefcase on the table. A voice rang in Minato's head _"empress arcana, emperor arcana...unknown...?_ another voice spoke in his head "_childish, professional" _ "Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat."

Ikutsuki seemed pleased. Minato sat down but Yukari chose to stand. "Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." "How ya doin'?" Ikutsuki's face became grim "we had originally planed for you to join us but from what we have heard from Yukari it seems that could be dangerous".

Mitsuru looked away refusing to talk. Minato nodded "you have nothing to fear. So far there has been no activity against me. We are safe" Minato had a serious look.

"to be honest it was me that did not want you to join" Mitsuru had finally spoken but refused to look at Minato she looked ashamed.

"its understandable sempai" Minato looked at Mitsuru and gave her a smile she started to blush and look away. "now that you know its safe I am assuming you wish for me to join 'SEES'?" everyone expect Ikutsuki gasped.

Before they could say anything Minato spoke "after Yukari visited me I did some research"

Akihiko looked confused "but that still doesn't explain how-" Minato cut in "I put it together. Strange that a group of high school students who fight shadows also happen to be apart of the same school club." Ikutsuki smiled."Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"I would. I experienced it on my arrival and on the rooftop"

"I'm not surprised. I am sure you saw them, the coffins, scatter everywhere those are the people who cant enter the dark hour. the Dark Hour a time period hidden between one day and the next. It occurs each night, at midnight."

Minato nodded "if the coffins are people who cant enter the dark hour does that mean they are safe from the shadows."

Ikutsuki's face became sad "most of the time that is true but sometime they either wake up or the stronger shadows breaks the seal"

"what happens to non-persona users when they are attacked by these shadows?" Minato tilted his head.

Akihiko sighed "there mind gets eaten and they became the 'lost'. I'm sure you have heard of them before. They become unable to move, feed, or care for themselves" Minato nodded and turned to Ikutsuki.

"I assume that the police can't enter the dark hour. Which is why we are here correct?"

Ikutsuki and Akihiko nodded.

"is there a cure for the 'lost'?" Ikutsuki looked down "we have been trying to find a cure but its quite difficult."

"by we you mean the Kirijo group." Minato glanced at Mitsuru "if so I would like to look at the data you have gathered so far"

Akihiko smiled "if you can find a cure it would be great but they've been at it for years."

as Minato was about to answer Mitsuru cut in "Mr. chairmen we are getting distracted."

"ah yes sorry about that Mitsuru. Ikutsuki opened the silver briefcase inside their was a sliver gun like the one Yukari had.

"we...would like you to join us" Ikutsuki had paused.

"I only have one condition...that Minako stays out of this. Agree to this and I will join you." Minato became serious.

Ikutsuki's face changed from cheerful to embarrassed. Akihiko spoke up "we'll you see Minato...she has already joined SEES."

there was silence in the room "MINAKO! Get in here. I know you've been their the whole time."

Akihiko, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki all gasped as Minako sheepishly opened the door and stepped in "how did you know"

"next time wait until I sit down so I don't see your shadow under the door. More importantly why did you agree to join without talking to me first.?" Minato's voice was very venomous.

Minako started to pout "you joined without talking to me" she mumbled

"there's a difference I've trained"

Yukari spoke up "you know Minato Minako knows how to us a naginata. She really good as well." Minato looked utterly shocked "who?...who taught you?" Minato was practically whispering.

"hmm granny did, who else?" Minako seemed confused.

**Minato POV**

No it can't be. Not again not like our-No! stop it you wont let it happen again. "looks like I have no choice but to join" Yukari let out a sigh of relief. I took out the gun and examined It. Strange not only is it an empty gun it was also modified "I am guessing you use this to summon your persona's correct?"

"yeah we call them evoker's" Akihiko answered

"which reminds me how did you two summon your persona's without it?" Yukari turned to Minako and me.

_*sigh* _

Minako was about to answer "well I...have no idea" she seemed a bit embarrassed.

I had to restrain myself.

I cleared my throat "we summon our persona's by using our will to protect those we care about."

Ikutsuki smiled "If you don't mind I would like to see you summon them sometime since we have believed that the only way to summon a persona properly is by using a evoker."

this feels strange before my persona awakened I didn't feel anything dangerous from this man but now I feel great hate and pride. "I wouldn't mind. If there is nothing else I would like to speak to Mitsuru"

_*sigh* _

"of course I am sure you two have a lot of catching up to do" Ikutsuki smiled and got up to leave as well as Akihiko.

Yukari and Minako started talking as they left but Yukari kept looking back at us.

_*sigh* _again?

* * *

**General POV**

"how have you been?" Minato smiled at the red haired empress who just glared at him.

"is your father fine?" Minato continued smiling but Mitsuru stayed silent and kept glaring at him.

"aren't you going to apologies?" Mitsuru's face became blank but she balled her hand into fists.

"I said I would try to come back. I didn't promise." Minato looked away and looked ashamed.

Mitsuru's sighed "you're right. Should we tell them?"

"straight to business you haven't changed one bit." Minato smiled

"look who's talking you could barley control your self when Minako was embarrassed."

Minato rubbed his head feeling embarrassed "come on now, I didn't squeeze her"

Mitsuru chucked and said with a sarcastic tone "oh? I saw you hold your self back back their. And Minako tense up."

Minato sighed "Its your choice if you want to tell them. Its in the past and our parents just considered it so it wasn't planned. But it would make them trust us more"

"I think we shouldn't since there is no rational reason to." Mitsuru smiled "I cant help but feel nostalgic-" she was interrupted "why didn't you want me to join?" Minato met her gaze.

"w-well your family problem would caus-" Minato interrupted her again "the real reason"

Mitsuru sighed "fine. The reason I didn't want you to join is because our history was connected and it would have caused a problem for us."

"so you were worried about drawing her attention here. Like I said before she can't find me."

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow "and if she does?"

Minato looked down "then I will erase my steps and leave"

Mitsuru looked shocked "is that what your life is now? How can yo-"

"I never said I would leave for good. If she finds me I will go find her and end it all"

Mitsuru was surprised "how can you say something so lightly? Its suicidal to attack her even if you knew where to go"

"after 10 years I finally found my sister's I will protect her with my life if I have to." Minato finally looked up.

"I understand. But you mentioned 'sister's' meaning you found th-" Minato once again interrupted her. "yes. Minako says that she's is fine and when things settle down I will go to her."

Mitsuru let out an annoyed sigh "Minato its been 10 years must you be so childish."

Minato gave her a mischievous grin "what ever do you mean sempai?" said in an innocent voice.

She just chuckled "you haven't changed a bit."

"but if you think you can act like this with me in public there will be consequence. Am I Understood." she gave him smile that made him tense "U-UNDERSTOOD".

Minato rose "one last thing. The school belongs your family so why..." Minato's face became disappointed.

Mitsuru sighed "after you inspired me I convinced my father to let me help. So his decision was to let me manage the school finance but...I wasn't ready he warned me but I refused to listen and made it worse. And now after some negotiations I can slowly fix my mistake." she looked displeased.

"I see" Minato turned to leave "I will be in my if you need me."

A voice rang in Minato's head _"__thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the fools arcana" _

Minato entered his room "Pixie did you get anything?"

a transparent looking pixie appeared _"__about time master! How long were you going to ignore me?" _the small persona spoke with a high voice inside his mind.

"I cant talk to you all when others are around. Now did you get anything?"

"_hmph. If you are talking about that goofy looking old man then no." _

"thank you pixie" Minato smiled and slowly rubbed her head causing her to blush._ Minato stopped rubbing her head and flicked her "owww! Master what was that for?" _

"for your comments and sighs in the command room." she then disappeared.

Minato went to bed. As the dark hour appeared Minato was woken by voice "Hi, how are you?" the Mysterious Boy from before was sitting on the end of the bed.

"how did you get in here." Minato said from under the sheets.

"I'm always with you...Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"the end of what?" Minato looked at him worried

"The end of everything...But to be honest, I don't really know what it is."

"Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power...and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

"I should thank you. Its because of you that I was able to help them.

The boy chuckled "Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honour your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later."

"I will don't worry". The boy disappeared

**read and review**


	7. Strange encounter

**A lot to say, first ignore what I said before about this chapter being the priestess fight.**

**second sorry that this took so long I had written it and it was too long for one chapter so after some last minute surgery I was able to shorten it. (it still became 3000 words).**

**lastly I would like to thank CipherPrinceofDreams for his help, I was in a rut with the Fuuka bit but he was able to reassure me.**

**Enjoy**

**General POV**

Minato woke up and started his morning exercise when a voice interrupted him _"__master! Quick!" _the pixie appeared and was panicking "what is it pixie what's wrong?" Minato looked worried. _"__theirs not enough room in here!" _Minato sighed.

"is that all?" the persona became annoyed _"__what do you mean 'is that all?' we are suffocating in here. Now hurry up and make it bigger just like the scary lady told you"_

Minato sat down and crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

**Minato POV**

just like Elizabeth told me.

**~Flashback~**

"**that should be enough battle training for now" Elizabeth smiled as I was panting for air.**

"**next I will teach you how to speak with your persona's correctly." what does she mean correctly?.**

"**up until now you have conversed with your persona's individually. I will teach you a better method to do so." **

"**how will this help me?" it seemed rather pointless**

"**the stronger bond you have the stronger the persona is and since you are a wild card user it will only amplify more." **

**Elizabeth walked over and ran her finger over my chest and repaired my clothes. **

"**now I would like you to sit down in a comfortable position and close your eyes." **

**I sat down with my legs crossed and closed my eyes.**

"**now I want you relax and picture a large room." **

**I did I saw a large blue room the moment I did a door appeared in the room. **

**The door opened and my persona entered the room.**

"_**finally!" **_**pixie flew around the room. The next one was Apsaras who gracefully walked in. followed by Nekomata who purred as she entered Lastly was Orpheus with his arm's crossed.**

"_**it appears our master is not here, perhaps it was accidental." **_**Orpheus looked around the empty room. **

"**now you should speak to them" Elizabeth told me. **

"**hello?" **

"_**master?" **_**all of them said in union. **

"**yes I have called you here to ask you something" **

"_**what is it?" **_

"**I would like you to help me get stronger" **

**Nekomata started to laugh **_**"**__**silly master. We are here to help you no matter what." **_

"_**yes we are apart of your soul and we shall do everything in our power to aid to **_

_**master." **_**Orpheus bowed.**

"**thank you". **

**~End flashback~**

"there is that enough room?"

"_yes. Plenty thanks you master"_

I should check the records to help sempai. I turned on my laptop and accessed the internet. Lets see...joined lasted year...countless reports of violence...transferred from chas-

**General POV**

there was a loud knocking at Minato's door "onii-chan wake up!" Minako continued banging on the door.

Minato closed his laptop and rose to open the door "there is still one hour and forty-five minutes left until we have to go."

Minako started to fidgeted "I know...I was hoping you could make us breakfast" Minako averted her gaze.

Minato tensed up as she continued to fidget he slowly reached out and patted her on the head. Minako let out a sigh of relief then she was sudden pulled into the room and the door was slammed shut.

"Nooo! Onii-chan don't!" Minako tried to squirm out of Minato's hug "no." Minato was smiling with a gleam in his eye as he squeezed Minako around. "please! You always do this. Stop iiiiittttt." Minato refused again "my cute little Minako is back I wont let you go." Minato started to laugh.

Minako couldn't help but laugh as well after 20 minutes Minato let her go "hmph! Onii-chan we aren't little kids any more you can't just attack me like that any more. Especially outside the dorm!." Minako's face started to become red as she thought about it.

The gleam in Minato's eye returned but Minako quickly slapped his head "hurry up and make us some food!" with that Minako left.

* * *

"mmmmm Onii-chan your cooking has gotten even better" Minako continued to stuff her face with the food.

Minato had prepared French toast, waffle's, eggs, bacon and pancakes. Minato sat next to Minako and sipped his tea while Mitsuru sat in the armchair drinking her tea.

"hey guys. You two are up early want som-" Yukari had come down the stairs and froze when she saw the food. "what's all this?" Yukari was shocked "it's breakfast onii-chan made it" Minako answered.

"really you made all this?. you're not planning on eating all of it?" Yukari's stomach started to rumble which she quickly covered feeling embarrassed. Minako glance at Minato looking worried. "your more than welcome to join us we have plenty. But I would act quick knowing Minako's appetite It will be gone soon."

Minako punched him in the arm "is that any way to speak to a lady!" Yukari giggled "thanks" she join them sitting across from Minato. She took a bite out of the waffles "mmmm! Minato this is delicious! You made all this?" Minako answered for him "yep. Onii-chan always been good at cooking."

Yukari stopped and turned to Minato "aren't you going to have any?" the fool took another sip of his tea and said "don't worry I have already eaten." Minato glanced over at Mitsuru "with sempai".

Yukari choked on her food and Minako didn't seem affected "I would rather you not say such misleading things Arisato" Mitsuru said from her seat. Minato waved his hand "fine. While was making this Mitsuru had arrived so I made some for her as well." Yukari gave out a sigh of relief.

"now that's settle I shall be on my way." Mitsuru rose and left the dorm. "we should get going as well." Yukari also got up to leave.

Class was over and Minato was about to leave "u-um...Minato?" I small voice called the fool.

**Minato POV**

I turned to the voice and saw her. The girl I help before. Fuuka Yamagishi there was something seemed different though before she was quite pale now she was better. "can I talk to you?" she is shy just like Minako was. "sure" hearing this she smiled. "this is for helping me before."

she gave me small box I opened it inside were cookies. "thank you"

Her face started to turn red again "I hope you like them" the face she was making was cuter than Minako's when we were children. "you're cute when your shy." saying this made her face even redder.

I wonder why? She quickly ran off before I could ask. Strange. I tried one of the cookies it was good. I should really get the recipe from her next time. I made my way to the dorm with Minako she looked like she was pouting.

I was on the second floor when Yukari called me "Hey, it's me. Can you and Minako come down here?" I brought Minako along with me "...Okay, they're here now. So, what's this all about?".

Akihiko was smiling "There's someone I want to introduce." he opened the door "...Hey, hurry up."

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy." a familiar voice replied back. Interesting.

Junpei walks in with his suitcase. very Interesting. "J-Junpei!?" both Yukari and Minako were surprised to see their classmate.

"..Why is HE here!? Wait, don't tell me-" Yukari was interrupted "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Junpei was laughing "Wazzup?"

"He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari seems annoyed, I wonder why?.

"but why Akihiko sempai? Does he have a persona?" Minako looked confused.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently... I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential!? For real!?" Yukari looked rather surprised. I wonder if the others can tell the difference?.

**General POV**

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei looked embarrassed.

"yes. I was confused about what happened." Minato nodded in agreement. Junpei turned to Minako "I still don't remember clearly even though Yukari's told me what happened."

"that's good. You should, since your both Persona-user...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join..." Junpei started to smirk.

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah..." Yukari looked worried. "Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..." Akihiko was smiling "Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!".

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place."

"You mean... Tartarus...?" Yukari looked more worried Minato turned to her "what's wrong?. "well is kinda hard to explain."

"Tartarus...? What's that?...Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei looked to Minato "Tartarus was a hell like dungeon in Greek mythology"

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there. The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." Akihiko walked over to the lounge.

* * *

**~Early Morning~**

Minato, Minako, Yukari and Junpei all walked to school together.

"thanks again for breakfast Minato" Yukari said.

"man, if I knew you were gonna make breakfast I wouldn't have slept in" Junpei said as he held his empty stomach.

"sorry Junpei I should have told you last night." Minato put on his headphones.

"don't apologize to him Minato, that's what he gets for sleeping in" Yukari flicked Junpei's ear. "ow! Come on Yukari that's kind of harsh for the morning."

Minako started to giggle "what's so funny?" Yukari asked.

"it's just that two get along so well." with that Junpei started to smirk "yeah me and Yuka-tan have know each other for years now."

as they arrived to the school gates the other students started to talk "looks its Minato"

"Kyaaa he looks so good" the female students started to slowly follow Minato and the other.

Minato gave Yukari a questioning look "don't look at me" he turned to Junpei who looked like he was sulking "yeah, enjoy it while you can cuz they sayin that Luke's lookin for you" Minato nodded.

* * *

Mitsuru walked into the classed and approach the four of them.

"Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Mitsuru looked agitated

"Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei asked curious

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." she left with that.

Minato went to his room and started to prepare a duffel bag full of equipment.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to six. Therefore... Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki explained to everyone.

Ikutsuki went on to explain about situation.

As they made their made their Minako asked a question

"onii-chan what's in the bag?"

"supplies" Minato didn't explain any further

"for what?" Minako looked confused

"for the 'what if' scenario"

"what if? Like what?"

"hopefully you wont have to see"

they all arrived at the school.

"This is is? THIS is the place? Why HERE?" Jenpei looked baffled.

Akihiko smirked "Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight."

**Minato POV**

The second it became midnight it changed not just the school...everything changed the sky became a greenish-yellow the streets had puddles of blood and their were coffins scattered in the distances the school started to move first slowly as it grew larger and larger until became a massive tower piercing the sky. Yes this dark hour is what felt when I arrived. But there is something else...something familiar about it.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." she seemed on edge. How dangerous is this tower?.

"Labyrinth...? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?"

Junpei was panicking.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

Junpei turns to Akihiko "This is the "nest" you were talking about!? But, why!? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?"

Neither of them said anything. Mitsuru wasn't looking at us...she's hiding something.

"I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Yukari seemed indifferent. Strange.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..." Akihiko looked excited himself.

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." same as always Mitsuru.

"I know... You don't have to remind me." Akihiko looked sullen, why does he enjoy training?.

We entered the tower and immediately I felt a strange presence. The entrance looked normal enough it was well-lit, some pillars a cloak the only abnormal thing was a stair chase leading a large gate and a strange-looking yellow circle beside the staircase.

"Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside..." Junpei stared to admire the surroundings.

"But, it sure is creepy..." Yukari looked uneasy.

"really? It looks just like a hotel lobby" Minako stared to walk around poking and prodding things I didn't feel anything dangerous so it should be fine...

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

Mitsuru walked over to the cloak.

"before we start may I test a few things?" I should make sure if this.

"like what?" Minako started to eye the bag I was carrying.

"as long as it doesn't take too long" Mitsuru seems to understand.

**General POV**

Minato started to rummage through his and took out a few things "Yukari, Junpei could you two come here please?." the two walked over.

"what is it Minato?" Yukari was looking over the items he had taken out as was Junpei.

"I need you to break a piece of the floor, pillars and the staircase." Minato handed her a chisel and a small hammer. Yukari's expression was confused "are you serious?" Minato nodded she walked over to the pillar confused. "Junpei I need you to break the wall near the entrance." Minato handed him a sledge-hammer.

"alright!" Junpei took the hammer and dragged it to the wall.

"what does this accomplish, Arisato?" Mitsuru crossed her arms impatiently.

"a safety measure if you will I am curious as to what this area is made out of, is it the same as the school? if not what then and where does it come from?." Minato started to examine the gold circle next to the staircase.

Mitsuru sighed "same as always" she muttered.

"dude you might to look at this" Junpei sounded scared.

"what is it, can you break it?" Minato came over.

"that's not it, whenever I smashed the wall it started to fix it self." Junpei was edging away from the wall.

"what about you Yukari?" Minato didn't seem effected by the self-repairing tower. "same here when I try to chip a piece of it floats back."

"I thought as much." Minato gathered his things and picked up the bag. "now shall we begin?"

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Akihiko was getting excited.

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari was surprised.

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru gestured to the equipment she had. "you'll also need these" she handed each of them a small ear piece and microphone to clip on.

"is that your persona's speciality?" Minako asked curious. "yes my persona specialize in support."

"wait, So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" looked questioningly at the seniors.

"That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real?...One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Junpei stuck his arm up.

Akihiko ignored him and turned to Minato. "...You're in charge."

"W-Wait! Why him!? He doesn't look like a leader!" Junpei was disappointed

"But, he HAS fought them before..." Yukari mentioned

"Seriously?" he turned to the fool expecting an answer. "That's true, but there's another reason. You two..." Akihiko answered for him. He pulled out his evoker and puts it to his head. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" despite what he says he was nervous.

"I think so." Yukari also didn't sound very confidant.

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed."

"we get it sempai!. Stop talking like an old man and let's do this." Minako blurted out.

Minato smack her in the head and gestures for them to continue.

As they walked towards the stairs Minako tugs on Minato's arm "look onii-chan there's a door" she was whispering.

Minato glanced at the door then the others, they weren't moving. The two siblings made their way to the door opening it using the velvet key.

**"****I've been waiting for the two of you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, neither of you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power." Igor sat in his usual spot. **

**"****what about that door" Minako asked. **

**"****It leads here, although no one but you two can see it."**

**"****Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my guests, are able to possess multiple Persona's, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist the two of you. Until then... Farewell." Igor explained.**

The two of them reappeared where they were standing. The four of them enter gate at the top of the steps.

"So, this is it, huh...?" Junpei was looking around.

"I hope I don't get lost..." Yukari was extremely nervous

"this place is scary" Minako was clutching her Naginata.

"you okay?" Minato took a step closer to her.

Minako nodded "just creeped out" Minato started to pat her head.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru asked them on the transceiver.

"Whoa! Is that you, Sempai?" Junpei looked around surprised "I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

the party advanced through the tower they encountered countless shadow.

"that's enough for now you all can return now" Mitsuru order them.

"Welcome back. So, how was it?" she greeted them.

"it was interesting, the shadows are unpredictable though" Minato sheathed his sword.

_Ha ha ha ha_

Minato looked around but nothing appeared.

"Wow... I never knew I had that kind of power! We kicked some ass! But damn, I'm beat..." Junpei was dragging his feet.

_Ha ha ha ha _

"That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid." Yukari sighed.

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan."

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..."

_ha ha ha ha_

"really? I don't feel that tired" Minako looked to the others.

_Ha ha ha ha _

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to make a Persona of the Fool Arcana..._

"do you all hear that?" Minato drew his sword.

"so you figured it out?" a voice called out to them

"what was that?" Junpei looked around.

"show yourself!" Mitsuru walked forward.

"well aren't we impatient?" the voice came again this time closer.

A strange scraping noise was coming closer as well.

Footsteps were heard but not one person.

The gate opened up and four people appeared.

At the front there was a blonde teen who wore a black jacket with tattered jeans. He was carrying two small daggers. "we'll what do we have here?"

to his left was a middle-aged women in a red dress her black hair was down to her shoulders she wore plain sliver glasses.

To the blondes right was a little black-haired girl she wore a blue dress and was clutching a white rabbit plushie.

At the back was a man with short brown hair he had a large scar on his left jaw line.

The man was the tallest out the four of them on his back was a massive sword. "what are we doing here?" his voice was rough.

"who are you?" Mitsuru took a step closer to them.

"what's going on?" Yukari looked to Akihiko

"I'm not sure but they are persona-user's" Akihiko look nervous

"what!?" Junpei and Yukari looked surprised

"how did you get in here?" Mitsuru drew her rapier.

"easy red we ain't here to fight" the blonde teen lifted his hand in defence.

"then why are you here?" Minato walked in front of Mitsuru.

"we could ask you the same" the woman spoke with authority in her voice.

"mama don't fight!." the little girl turned from the woman to Minato "I was bored and heard you all running around" the little girl spoke with a peppy voice.

"so what do you want Alice?" Minato's voice soften a little when he spoke with Alice.

"I'm bored I want to see something fun"

without warning the man in the back jumped and drew his sword. "prepare yourself boy" the man charged at Minato.

**read and review **


	8. Old Friend

**Hi everyone, I would like to ask for a request from everyone the request is that I need to find the original artist that drew the image where Minato and Fukka have swapped clothes and pretend to be each other.**

**for those of you that haven't see it here is a link of it post/34190572247.**

**I really need some reviews guys I want to improve my work. **

**update: Damn. just from one person say there were mistakes i was able to see them. so thank you ThePersonaficationOfNight.**

**General POV**

Minato pushed Mitsuru back and took a defensive stance the two of them clashed.

"what the hell!" Junpei moved forward.

"Mitsuru-Sempai! What's going on" Yukari ran to Mitsuru

"I'm not sure but we have to be careful"

Minato on the defensive only blocking and side stepping.

"so you have some skill" the large man moved back.

"shall we see how long you can last?" he jumps and brings his blade down on Minato.

Minato didn't move he just brought up his sword and changed his stance to a slight crouch.

"onii-chan Be careful!" Minako cried out.

"we have to help him!" Yukari took out an arrow. "Junpei now!"

"right!" the two teens advanced forward.

"wait you two!" Akihiko yelled but neither of them listened.

"its too dangerous to attack an enemy we know nothing about." Mitsuru tried to stop them but they ran past her.

Yukari took aim and Junpei took out his two handed sword. The two of them ran forward to aid Minato when a flash of something stopped them. "ahhh".

"ngh" both of them stopped they had drop their weapons and were clutching their hands.

"what's wrong what happen?" Minako tried to ran over to them but tripped on something. "what the?" she picked it up. It was a small dagger stabbed in the ground when she looked to Yukari and Junpei their hands were bleeding near their feet were similar daggers in the ground that were coated with blood.

"what! How did this happen?" Mitsuru came over she called out her persona and was about to cast a Dia "ngh!" Mitsuru's persona faded and she was clutching her hands as well. "Mitsuru what happened!" Akihiko came running.

"wait Senpai!" Minako ran in front of him and swung her Naginata their was clashing noise and a dagger fell to the floor.

"what was that!" Akihiko looked at the dagger then to Minako.

"not *huff* sure *huff*" Minako quickly turn to face the others.

"its the blonde teenager!" Minato yelled as he ducked another swipe.

At the top of the stair's the blonde teen was holding four more daggers in each hand.

Alice started to clapped "nice shot Kai" she patted his leg.

The blacked hair woman took out a small blue book and started to read it, occasionally glancing at the SEES members.

"so you can see his attacks" the brunette stopped his attacks and turned to his comrades

"Kai, this is my fight" the middle aged man looked annoyed.

"now we can continue without interruption" he turned back to Minato.

"ahh! What the hell!" Junpei's hands had large cut on them.

"how did he do that I didn't even see it" Yukari's hands were also injured.

"he must be extremely skilled" Mitsuru tried to cast Dia again but it fail.

Minato glanced at Minako and the others. "are your companions clouding your actions?"

the man swung again Minato jumped back.

"should I kill them so you wont get distracted?" he swung at Minato.

"what did you say?" Minato's voice was void of any emotion.

**Minato POV**

why?. why?. WHY.

Why is it always her. Why?.

"leave while you still can" no one will harm her that is the promise I made.

"what? Do you think that just because you have survived this long, you are my equal?" his voice sounded angered and stubborn.

"this is not an empty threat, I can't guarantee that you will survive this"

"hey, you little shit! Do you honestly think you can even scratch him" I turn to the voice. Its the blonde teenager I couldn't help but glare.

"that's enough Kai, his emotion's have gotten the better of him." he sheath his sword. Hopefully they will retreat.

"I grow tired of this game boy, seeing as you have became enraged I shall give you a challenge if you can **one **cut" he point to his right cheek "on me we will leave".

"is that all?" he has became arrogant. "'is that all' he says this little shit is getting too full of himself" the blonde was annoyed but that is of little concern.

Hopefully he will hold his end of the challenge I readied my blade.

**General POV**

Akihiko opened the dorm doors and let everyone in Mitsuru, Yukari and Junpei were still hold their hands.

"Minako scan you heal them" Akihiko asked as he helped Mitsuru apply bandaged to her hands.

"I think so" Minako didn't sound very confidant "you can do it" Minato put his hand on her shoulder.

She put her hands together and a persona card appeared her persona, jack frost, appeared Minako closed her eyes "Dia" she murmured her hands started to glow.

She reach out and touched Mitsuru's hands. Slowly she healed the others she turned to Minato "thanks onii-chan". Minato patted her head. Minako sighed feeling tired.

"who the hell were they?" Junpei clenched his hand a few times.

"I'm not sure this is quite shocking to find out that there are so many persona-user." Mitsuru seemed confused.

"are you sure that they're persona-user's and not like Ikutsuki, who can just be awake during the dark hour" Yukari was rubbing her hand.

"they have persona's that I am sure of" Minato answered

"how can you tell dude" Junpei fell into the armchair.

"Arisato, do you have a support persona as well?" Mitsuru looked curious.

"something like that" Minato was reluctant to give more information.

"Minako, thanks for saving me back their with these injuries I already have I might not have made" Akihiko gave her smile.

"yeah Minako, that was so cool how you stopped those blades" Junpei leaned back in the armchair.

"I was just lucky" Minako started to blush.

Minato hugged her from behind "weather it was luck or not you should be proud of this"

Minako tried to wiggle out the hug put failed Minato guided her to the stairs while still hugging her "now off to bed".

Minako went up the stair confused. Once she was gone Minato turned around and became serious "I'm sorry...".

"what?" Yukari looked at him. "I'm sorry. Its my fault you all were hurt" Minato didn't look at them but at the ground.

"what are you talking about, man its not your fault." Junpei smirked from his seat.

"no it is. I could of warned you all.". Mitsuru let out an annoyed sighed "Arisato, you had no way of know their abilities and our injuries have been healed.".

"putting that aside it seems we have a new threat other than shadows." Mitsuru faced the others.

**Minato POV**

"yeah and they are really strong, I mean Minato was good as dead when he cut that guy." Junpei sounds worried its understandable he was dangerous.

**~flashback~**

**I shouldn't hold back for this. I sing my sword to make s small cut his cheek. **

"**what's the matter don't you have any confidants left?" he commented on me sheathing my sword. **

"**Jabberwock!. Your cheek" a clear female broke his attention, the black haired woman looked surprised. "what?" Jabberwock touched his cheek and looked shocked he glanced at me and started to smile. Strange I thought he would be confused or angered. "awww jabby lost" Alice walked into the tower. **

"**you win. We shall leave...for now." he started to walk up the steps but he turned around "may I ask the victors name?" he had a curious look in his eyes. **

"**Minato Arisato." he looked amused with that the others disappeared expect the tall woman.**

**Before he left he stared into my eyes "know this Minato, I shall take your life next we meet.". **

**The only one left the woman who still reading her book once Jabberwock was gone she closed her book and looked at me her face was blank "I apologise on behave of both Kai and Jabberwock. I hope we don't have to fight again.". She turned to leave.**

"**wait!" Mitsuru. Hopefully we can get some information.**

"**who are you and what do you know about this place"**

**The woman adjusted her glasses "you may call us the 'the warriors of Tartarus' we are just exploring the tower just like you, but we are not your enemy's or allies. We will defend ours selves if necessary" she walked through the gate the way she said it something seemed off.**

**~end flashback~ **

**General POV**

"for the time being all we can do is stay cautious" Mitsuru made her way to the stairs.

Yukari yawned "I think ill go to bed too".

Minato made his way to his room as well once their Minato closed his eyes.

"_pixie?" _Minato called his small persona.

"_Yes master?" _the pixie persona appeared and flew around Minato.

"_did you feel anything from those 'warriors of Tartarus'?_

"_nothing from the man you fought or form the other two but that little girl..."_

"_you mean Alice?" _Minato tiled his head confused.

"_yes. Something was off about her. Like there was something huge inside her." _

"_thank you" _Minato opened his eyes.

**~Early Morning~**

Minato made his way to into the school building and met an another student named Kenji Tomochika both of them made head for the assembly. After the class was over Minato made his way out with Junpei. Minako had gone ahead with her friends.

**Minato POV **

"Junpei, both you and Yukari have warned me that Luke will want revenge but its been some time and I haven't even seen him" I need to find out if he will come after me directly or indirectly. "that's probably cuz' he hardly ever shows up" Junpei turned his head and something must have caught his eye.

"Have you noticed how popular Akihiko is with the ladies? Man, take a look at that...I didn't use to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but... Who woulda thought he'd be such a chick magnet!? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..." our annoyed sempai noticed us and walked over...with a the girls following him.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" he was ignoring those girls I wonder why?.

"Hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind!?" Junpei is unexpectedly eager.

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there." sempai seems rather eager to leave as well.

"Th-The police station? You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?" Junpei was oblivious disappointed but I am not sure why.

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out...Don't keep me waiting." he left quickly.

"he seems rather harsh with the girls that follow him around." I turn to Junpei excepting a response but he was staring at the girls.

"awww Minato your so much nicer" some of the girls came over.

"yeah maybe you could teach him how to be more nicer to us!" one of them sounded annoyed. Maybe I should try to help sempai a bit.

"I'm sure he is just busy he wouldn't want to offend his fans." I ended up smiling and their faces turned red. strange.

Junpei and I arrived at the police station in Paulownia Mall and I saw a familiar face.

**General POV **

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." Akihiko turned to Minato and Junpei.

The officer looked over the two teens and smile at Minato.

"I was waiting for you guys. This is officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped." Akihiko explained.

"its been a while Minato..."

"it has been a while officer. I was sure that you would be promoted by now." Minato smiled back at him.

"they offered but it meant less patrolling the city."

"uhh...Minato, wanna explain how you know this guy?" Junpei asked confused.

Minato turned around "I will explain later"

Akihiko shook his head "anyway...this is from Ikutsuki" he handed them 5,000 yen.

"I'll see you later. Thanks again." Akihiko left.

"its quite surprising that you can enter the dark hour as well." Minato turned his attention back to officer Kurosawa.

"actually I cant I don't know the details but my job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances."

Minato smiled "still the same I see" officer Kurosawa started to chuckle "I guess you could say that." his face became serious "did you find her?".

Minato nodded "yes it quite some time but I finally found her."

"does that mean I can-" Minato interrupted him "yes it does. And I thank you if there is anything I can do to repay you let me know."

the officer just nodded with that the two teens left the police station.

Junpei left Minato grumbling something about the small amount of money.

As Minato made his way back to the dorm he stopped and turned around feeling someone's presences.

As he entered he was greeted by Mitsuru "Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you to lead the team. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one we faced. Just tell when you would like to explore Tartarus let me know."

Minato nodded and noticed Minako at the table resting her head.

"what's wrong?" Minato patted her head.

"its just my friends..." Minako sighed

"what happened did they steal your food?" Minato smiled as he stroked her head.

"no." Minako lifted her head "they think some ones following me. They're getting really paranoid about it an-" without warning Minato ran straight to the door opening it he looked around. "onii-chan! What's wrong?" Minato turned around shaking his head "its nothing."

**read and review**


	9. clouded eyes

**I would like to say sorry for taking so long the reason is that July is the month of Ramadan for Muslims so it may take longer for the chapters.  
**

**General POV**

**~flashback~**

"**reports say that there is no unusually activity, commander." a young girl in black combat gear was crouching on one knee in a bowing positions with her left arm to her chest her short red hair was tied in a ponytail. **

"**thank you Kisara. Didn't I tell you not to call me that" a boy of the same age was looking out a window staring at the black sky his face concealed by the darkness.**

"**my apologises." Kisara bowed again and rose to leave.**

"**wait." **

"**yes sir?" Kisara turned around. **

"Arisato"

"**you don't need to be so formal with me outside of our missions. The five of us are in the same situation so you don't need to distance yourself from us" he spoke in a soothing tone.**

"**sir" Kisara mumble as her face became slight red. The young boy handed her a card.**

"**this is for all your hard work. Take the other four dragons and enjoys yourselves." while his face was concealed it was clear that he was smiling.**

"Arisato!"

**Kisara was smiling but then frowned "what about you and did you ask for permission from your g-" the boy raised his hand to stop her "I will deal with her. As for me, sadly I cannot join the rest of you, I have something to attend to.".**

**He returned his gaze back to the moon.**

"**sir, if you allow me to, may I ask a questions?" she became stiff.**

"**you may but don't be so formal." **

"**thank you. Why did you put the fifth seal on yourself? It wasn't necessary and it only prolongs our missions." she was very nervous asking.**

**The young man took a step forward out the shadows and Kisara quickly bowed "my apologises! It was extremely rude of me to ask you sir!" her voice was full of fear.**

"Arisato!"

**The young boy put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her up "you are my Friend, Kisara you along with the dragons have nothing to fear." the young boy hugged her.**

**At first Kisara was baffled but she returned the hug. The boy whispered "because I was afraid."**

"Minato!"

**~end flashback~**

a quick slap snapped Minato out of his trance.

"Arisato why have been daydreaming?" Mitsuru looked very annoyed she stood in front of Minato with her arms crossed.

"sorry I was just reminiscing about the past." Minato looked over to where Minako was, she had left.

"you miss them don't you?." Mitsuru crossed her arms.

"I just wish that there safe." Minato sat in the armchair.

"it may be hard to hear but dwelling on the past isn't going to change it." Mitsuru walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I told them?" Minato looked to Mitsuru.

"I came as soon as I could!" Ikutsuki burst through the door. "chairmen what are you doing here?" Mitsuru quickly removed her hand.

Ikutsuki was gasping for air "what...*gasp*...do...*gasp* you mean?"

after catching his breath he calmed down "after what you told me Mitsuru I just had to come myself. I mean more persona-user? It is truly fascinating that they were able to find Tartarus."

"unfortunately they wont be very cooperative next we meet" Minato rose from his seat.

"Ikutsuki, if you don't mind I would like you to send me your research on persona-user's"

"alright but why?" Ikutsuki seemed interested.

"it may be wrong but I have a theory about persona-user's and I would like to compare it to the data you have."

"really! You already have theory. This is really remarkable" Ikutsuki sounded very excited.

"its still a theory but if it true I may found a way to find persona-user before they waken" Minato raised a finger "but I would still have to run some test."

"of course. If you need any help on anything please don't hesitate to ask." Ikutsuki was brimming with excitement.

"Mitsuru could you gather everyone I would like to go to Tartarus" Minato made his way to his room.

"one more thing sempai, if you can could you make these changes" Minato handed her a piece of paper.

"alright Arisato." Mitsuru crossed her arms.

Once Minato left Ikutsuki started to smile "he's as brilliant as they say"

"he is isn't he" Mitsuru said with a hint of pride.

**~dark hour – Tartarus~**

**Minato POV**

The 'warriors of Tartarus' aren't here. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not. "Minako don't overexert yourself." she may know how to fight but its still worrying.

"I know Onii-chan You've been saying that since we got here!" she sliced though a maya shadow turning to dust.

Minako started to huff "seriously Onii-chan you haven't let me do anything" she may be mad but she's still cute.

"everyone split up and try to find the stairs." everyone went in different directions.

I decided to take the path straight forward.

After some time I didn't find the staircase "Yukari, Junpei, Minako have any of you found the staircase?" I tapped my ear piece.

"no. nothing yet" nothing on Yukari's end.

"nah man but I found some cash" nothing for Junpei either...

"Minako have you found anything?" for the past few minutes she's been quite.

"Minako?" she's not responding "Mitsuru quickly what's Minakos positions!"

some thing's definitely wrong.

"she close to you keeping going forward and then take a left keeping going and you should find her."

I ran to her "Mitsuru-Sempai tell the others to gather on Minakos position!. She might need healing from Yukari.

I found her...she was safe at least psychically, she wasn't injured...not yet.

She was surrounded by eight shadows. She didn't seem fazed by them. I quickly summoned Orpheus'scard hoping to lessen their numbers before they attack.

"_wait master..." _

"destroy" with one slash Minako finished off all eight shadows. Yukari and Junpei arrived.

"what happen man sempai made it sound urgent" Junpei was gasping for air.

"yeah Minato what happened is Minako okay?" Yukari sounded worried hopefully its nothing...

"destroy" Minako turned to Junpei. "hey Minako what happened?" Minako took a step towards Junpei. She charged for him.

Her movements... I intercepted her before she was too close.

"whoa! What the hell!" Junpei was right behind me. I was able to block her slash but she has the advantage with her Naginata.

"Arisato what's going on?" Mitsuru chimed in.

"Minako what are you doing?" Yukari came running.

Without warning Minako turned and tried to attack her.

I barely managed to stop her.

"Minato what's going on?" Yukari sounded scared.

"something is wrong with her, take Junpei and get out of here Yukari." I cant let them get hurt. I look into Minako's eyes and I saw it...emptiness.

Her eyes were blank. glazed. She wasn't conscious.

"what about you Minato?" Yukari and Junpei were together.

"I'm fine just get back." I cant let them see this...

**Minako POV**

what's going on?

Where am I?

Am I asleep?

Why do I feel light?

"Minako!"

why cant I move?

"Minako!"

Where is everyone?

Where's onii-chan?

Where's mom and dad?

"Minako!"

I open my eyes and saw onii-chan.

"Minako, finally you're awake!. She's awake everyone."

"thank goodness!" Yukari?

"you had us worried there" Junpei?

"its a good to see you awake" Akihiko-sempai

"I'm glad you are awake." Mitsuru-Sempai.

"what happened? I don't remember anything."

"you were charmed by the shadows" Akihiko-sempai was leaning over the armchair.

"what was I doing?" all I could remember is going to Tartarus and then...

"after you fought with the shadows you tried to attack us. Don't worry none of us are hurt." Onii-chan answered really quickly that isn't like him...

"in the future, please try to tell me that you have engaged the shadows." Mitsuru-Sempai was standing near the stairs.

"here, you need some rest, we all do" onii-chan help me to the stairs he held my hand until I got to my room.

**General POV**

**~early morning school~**

Mitsuru walks into the home room "Arisato, this is a little sudden but I would like you to join the student council" Minato nodded "just me or Minako as well" Minato said with a playful grin.

"well Minako is...well..." Mitsuru was hesitating "just teasing you sempai I'll stop by the faculty office after class" Minato still had his playful grin while Mitsuru glared at him as she left.

**~after school~ **

Minato left faculty office and made his way out out of the building.

"so your Minato?" a voice called out causing him to turn around.

Standing at the front gate holding a metal baseball bat with two other students, who also were holding bats, was...Luke.

**read and review.**

**thanks for all the support so far everyone.**


	10. unspoken words

**sorry guys. I'm still alive (for now) don't worry. **

**it was pretty hard to write what with the crazy weather here (England) and having the house renovated so sorry for taking so long and for this being a bit short. since it is short I decide to keep it to one POV.**

**hope you enjoy and keep reviewing.**

**general POV**

most of the other students had already left, the few that remind quickly moved to the sides not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"so you thought you could get away with sucker punching me?" Luke slowly moved forward.

"well, your dead wrong. This is my school got it" Luke aimed the bat Minato only a few centimeter away from his face. Minato wasn't fazed he continued to stare at Luke with an expressionless face.

"what's wrong, scared shitless? Don't worry I'll knock you out first" Luke smirked at Minato.

"..." Minato still refused to say anything.

Luke's face changed to an annoyed look, he used his free hand to grab Minato's shirt "what's the matter say something aren't you going to beg?" the two behind him started to snigger.

Minato grabbed Luke's hand "there's no need for this, I attacked you before out of rage so I apologies. I didn't intend to cause you so much pain"

Luke jumped back and looked surprised "don't try to chicken out now!"

"L-Luke" the two standing behind him looked scared. "what is it!" Luke turned back to them. "y-your hand".

His ring finger and index finger were dislocated, after noticing it he screamed in pain falling to his knees. "sorry I did that out of habit. Let me put it back." Minato crouched grabbing Luke's fingers and pushing them back into place.

Luke cried out in pain again "w-what the h-hell are you" the other two ran off.

Minato rose and turned to leave. "*huff* wait *huff* a damn *huff* minute" Luke got up gasping for air as he picked up his bat. Minato stopped but didn't turn around. "this is my school I own it!" Luke swung the bat at Minato's head.

"w-what the hell are you?" Minato, without turning around, had caught the bat with one hand.

"I lied before about not causing you much pain, since I hate people who abuse power so much, honestly I was going to causing you some pain".

* * *

Minako walked down the stairs "Yukari is onii-chan back yet?" she looked around the lounge.

"no. he said something about going to the faculty office after school" Yukari sat reading a magazine.

"he should be back by now, have you seen Akihiko-sempai?"

"I thinks he's in the kitchen" Minako walked into the kitchen.

"sempai what are you doing?" Akihiko was blending a protein shake.

"hey Minako. Just making some protein shake" Akihiko started to pour his shake into a glass using his non-injured arm, he was having a trouble.

"here sempai let me help" Minako took the jug from him and poured it for him. "thanks"

"any time sempai, you don't have do everything yourself." she handed him the glass and walked out smiling.

As she left Akihiko stared at her confused.

"onii-chan! What took you so long" Minako stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"sorry Minako after talking about the student council I went to the see the Kendo team"

"but they aren't accepting new members yet" Yukari said from her seat.

"I know, I just went to see..." Minato looked around "where's Mitsuru-Sempai?"

"she's in the command room" Akihiko came out with his drink.

"thank you Akihiko-sempai." Minato made his way to the stairs "Akihiko, what's your opinion on Luke".

"Luke?. I'd have to say he's an arrogant, stubborn spoiled brat" Akihiko didn't like talking about him and it showed.

Minato nodded and walked to the command room Akihiko also walked away annoyed.

Minako looked to each of them and looked confused "Yukari what was that about? sempai isn't someone who gets annoyed quickly."

Yukari sighed "its Luke...every since he got here he causes trouble for anyone who stands out... Akihiko-sempai, Mitsuru-Sempai anyone"

"what he do to Akihiko" Minako tiled her head.

"before I tell you, you should know that Akihiko-sempai lost his sister when they were kids."

Minako looked surprised and turned to where Akihiko was.

"I'm not sure but rumors say that Luke kept bother him for a fight and sempai kept refusing. So Luke...*sigh* he said something about his sister."

Minato entered the command room "Arisato Is there something you need?"

Minato sat down in the chair next to her.

"just like to talk about the changes from before."

"they were small changes and I have the equipment you asked for"

"thank you Mitsuru, the basement of the dorm is used for storage yes?"

"yes. We've been storing the weapons and equipment there, why do you ask?" Mitsuru crossed her arms.

"just wonder how long it would take to expand the room." Minato glanced at the monitor it was a grid of the city.

"why would you do that Minato?" Mitsuru was annoyed that he being vague with her.

"I need to run some test and experiments."

Mitsuru sighed "fine. I will talk to the chairmen and see what can be done"

"by the way who will you test on" Mitsuru gave him a questioning look.

"if they agree, Junpei and Yukari. Hopefully we help the 'lost'"

"you shouldn't treat them so coldly they're your team-mates...and they consider you their friend." Mitsuru was looking at him with a saddened look.

"friend? I don't deserve such things. Not after what happen that night..." Minato looked down.

"Minato, don't you trust me?" she looked hurt

Minato quickly looked at her "of course I do Mitsuru"

"then why wont you tell me what happened!?" Mitsuru balled her hands into fists.

"I-I cant I may not deserve friends but I don't want you to hate me" Minato looked worried.

"how could I hate the man wh-"

"onii-chan!" Minako called from the hall.

Minato looked at Mitsuru "its fine. go" she turned back to the monitor.

Minato sighed as he left. "onii-chan come on you need to make dinner." Minako started to pull him.

Once they were down Minako noticed Yukari and Junpei in front of the TV. Both of them looked shocked.

"what's wrong guys" Minako walked over to them and tried to nudged them they just pointed to the TV, it was a news report.

"A Gekkoukan high student is found outside the school gates unconscious with serve injuries including a broken arm and four of his ribs have been fractured As well as a dislocated leg."

A news reporter was outside the school gates their were policemen talking to the students on the back.

"His body was covered in bruise. The school nurse was tending to him but his injuries were too serve and was taken to hospital. When questioned the school nurse said that while unconscious the student was muttering someone's name. We are not sure if it another victim or if its the attacks name. The principle of the school has said that they will help the police as well as conduct their own investigation. Other students claim they saw the victim holding something." the reporter called one of the officers over "officer, was this an attack or school fight that got out of hand."

the office was glanced at the camera and said "we are not sure of the details but the victim was holding the remains of what seem to be a bat. If there is anyone who knows anything please contact the police immediately."

the officer walked off.

The reporter tapped his ear piece "we've just received information about the identity of the victim it seems he was an exchange student"

"man what the hell was that..." Junpei looked shocked "that might have been us"

Minako looked worried "wonder what going to happen?".

Yukari stayed speechless. She glanced over to Minato who had stayed near the stairs. Nervous she walked over to him and whispered "Minato. Where were you?..." she shaking a little.

"like I said I went to see the Kendo team..." Minato turned and walked to the kitchen.

**read and review**


	11. forgiveness and knowledge

**Chapter 11**

**hi guys sorry about going dead again my router was turned off because of the builders working on the house.**

******TheDarkNightSky and Jarkhideous: the two of you make a good point. i have decided that i will be writing in the 3rd person now and on rare  
occasion Minato's POV.  
also i will be rewriting the first few chapters since they were well bad.  
**

******hope you enjoy**

******General POV**

"damn man that was good" Junpei sighed satisfied. "yeah I'm so full now" Minako was resting her head on the table.  
"if your all feeling fine then I have something you can do" Minato "what have you got in mind" Junpei asked. "Tartarus" Minato said simply.

"aww come on man, we've been going almost everyday cant we take a break?" Junpei groaned. "not for training. For testing" Minato walked over to Mitsuru and asked. "testing for what man?" Junpei rose stretching. "if there are any side effects to using persona's or going into Tartarus"

**~Tartarus~  
**once again the SEES members were inside the tower at the bottom of the steps with some small machinery this time. "Junpei, I need you to summon your persona" Minato had placed some monitoring devices on Junpei's chest, forehead, arms and legs. "ah dude...why do I have all these wires sticking on me?" Junpei looked extremely unconformable.

"to monitoring your body's vitals and pick up any changes and have the data sent back to my computer at the dorm." Minato connected the final wire to one of the machines. "are we sick or something?" Yukari, who had stayed quite until now spoke up.

"no. just think of this as a medical exam for persona-user." Minato turned on the machine. "Arisato, why bother with this? I already had the Kirijo doctors examine us when we first arrived" Mitsuru was helping Yukari with her electrode pads. "no offense to your doctors sempai but I have a feeling they had no idea what they were doing." Minato said in challenging manner. Obviously annoyed Mitsuru turned around to face Minato with a glare.

"oh And you do? Lets see you try-" she was interrupted by a panicking Akihiko "Minato Do I also have to to this examination as well?"

"yes while being a persona-user may not be strenuous on the body being inside Tartarus may prove other wise." Minato got out some more wires and told Minako to help Akihiko and Mitsuru.

Everyone except Minato was connected to the machines "alright. Everyone I need you to summon your persona's"

One by one each of them summoned their persona's but Minato faced the machines the whole time "Junpei vitals...normal. Yukari normal. Akihiko normal. Minako normal. Mitsuru normal." Minato was mumbling to himself. After they removed their wires they awaited the results "other than the obvious increase in the heart everyone is healthy." Minato finished writing on his clipboard. "wait, what's the 'increase in the heart' thing isn't that Dangerous?" Junpei looked extremely worried.

"the idea of the evoker is to overcome the fear of death, so of course there is physical change in the body and mind." Minato seemed annoyed with the idea. "in my opinion the evoker's are an obsolete method of summoning persona's"

"do you have a better idea on how to summon them then?" Mitsuru crossed her arms staring at him challenging. "yes...this" Minato started to glow a faint blue and a tarot card floated down into his out stretched hand, crushing it Orpheus appeared behind him. _"what is your wish master?" _Orpheus spoke in his mind. _"just a demonstration" _Minato grinned at Mitsuru. before the two of them could continue their argument Junpei quickly changed the subject "what's that last machine for man?" Junpei pointed towards a small grey box which had a blank screen with a thin red line going through it and a small hole above the screen. "this is a special machine..."

"dude...the way you said that just now gave me the creeps" Junpei looked terrified. "what's it do?" Minako was prodding the small box.

"it scans a person's body and determines their power and limits" Minato flip the switch and the machine made a small humming noise. "damn that's cool" Junpei looked amazed at the machine. "machines aren't always accurate you know." Akihiko spoke up. "where did you find this Minato?" Mitsuru stood next to him as the other SEES members were scanned one by one. The machine would give a quick flash and then a small beeping noise. Once Mitsuru was scanned Minato walked over and was about to turn it off when "aren't you going to get scanned?" Junpei asked. Minato stood there frozen.

**~flashback~** "**well? Aren't you going to get scanned?" a tall muscular man stood at the front of a class with his arms folded, he was addressing a small child. the child wore a white t-shirt with black trouser his blue hair covered his eyes slightly. ** **But the rest of the class all wore grey tatted clothes.** "**well? I'm waiting or do you want the whole class to have punishment." the man started to grin.** **The young boy stayed silent.  
**  
"**e-excuse me sir b-but I don't thinks its fair for all of us to be punished." a timid girl with short red hair raised her hand.** "**what? What did you say" the muscular man walked over to the girls desk "what did you say" the man almost snarled at her. ** **The girl flinch at his words. "i-its just that were a new class and-" she was cut off by a slap to the face.  
**  
**The slap had sent her to the floor. "that's it! Everyone here is getting punishment in the evening!" the man stormed out the room. ** **The red-haired girl started to sob quietly on the floor.  
**  
**The blue haired boy sat under an oak tree it looked like he was meditating, his legs were crossed, hands making a O shape below his stomach and his eyes were closed.** "**it's all your fault!" ** "**Why'd you have to say anything at all!"** "**can't you do anything right!"  
**  
**three girls stood over another as they yelled and shoved her to the ground.** "**please, I was just trying to help" the girl tried to get back up but was pushed again. ** "**shut up! You weren't helping us! That S-rank was doing it on purpose!" the brunette of the group yelled.** **the girls started to kick, slap and scratch the girl on the floor. ** "**she can't even do any martial arts, she's useless"  
**  
**the brunette grabbed a fistful of her red hair and pulled her up** "**if you can't do anything why are you making it harder for everyone else." ** **the girl balled her fist and was about to hit the red-haired girl.** "**just get lost" her fist was caught by a hand. "why don't you fight me instead?" ** **all four girls had a look of horror on their faces, before them stood the blue headed boy. ** **The boy's expression was pure rage but he wasn't glaring at them. The brunette quickly pulled her hand away "w-what are you doing here" she was holding the hand she pulled away. "S-rank students aren't allowed to hurt non S-ranked students."** "**is that true?"  
**  
"**we could report him" ** **the other two girls asked each other.** "**that's true S-ranked students are only allowed to fight with other S-ranked students." the boy answered ** **the brunette grinned "that means we can hurt him" ** "**what?" the other two said in union.  
**  
"**the rules say he can't hurt us but there aren't any rules that say we can't hurt him" ** **the other two started to grin as well. "he can't fight back then".** "**I guess its time for some payback"**

"**ku!" ** "**arg!"** "**Aug!"** "**ah!"  
**  
**The girls, including the red-haired girl, all stiffened up and stopped moving. "what's happening? Why can we move?" they stated to shake as they fell to their knees.** "**Killing intent" the blue haired boy answered.** "**what?"  
**  
"**killing intent. An ability used by animals to scare off predators or immobilize its prey by sending out an aura that strikes fear into them, some humans who have battle experience also have this ability. ** **without warning the tree girls let out a hellish scream and collapsed to the floor, they were shivering on the ground their skin had gone pale. "by concentrating my killing intent on a specific target I can make them hallucinate their own death." ** **the young boy advanced on the girls "shall I make you experience the real thing" ** **they started to scream as they tried to escape. "please anything but that!" ** "**I don't want to die!"** "**have mercy!"  
**  
**the boy reach for one of their throats "wait!" the red-haired girl who was whimpering on the ground has spoken up "p-please don't hurt them!" ** **the blue-haired boy stopped and turned to the girl as he did the other three girls stared to gasp for air and started to run away. ** "**what did you say?" he sounded very confused. ** "**p-p-please don't hurt them" she started to cower in front of him.** **The young boy turned around and walked back to the oak tree concealing himself.** **After some time the rose from the ground and was about to leave when she heard a sound, she looked around, their was no one at all ****the sound was coming from the oak tree. The red haired timidly walked over to the tree she peered around it and saw him. The blue-haired boy was sat there staring at his hands crying.** "**why are you crying?" she moved away from the tree.  
**  
**He turned around "leave!" the girl flinched at his words but didn't move** "**I-I wont leave until you tell me" she sounded scared but determined.** **The boy faced away from her and pause he answered "...monster..."** "**w-what?" the girl didn't understand. ** "**I'm a monster. I have to hurt people again and again..." he stared at his hands "I've hurt countless people, ruined their lives and I have to keep doing this or else...she's...*hic*...she s going...*hic*... to die" his eyes started to well-up again. ** "**w-who is?" the girl took a step forward** "**my sister...if I stop being this monster. If I stop hurting people she's going to be killed" ****the boy continued to cry.** **The girl timidly put her hand on his shoulder "...then I'm a monster too." ** **~end flashback~  
**  
"hey dude you okay?" Junpei was standing in front of Minato waving his hand in Minato's face. Minato blinked a few times "yes. Just a headache" he started to rub his head. "well if you're not feeling good we can do this some other time" Junpei started to help Minato with the machines. "he's right Arisato. Your health is quite important we can these test another time." Minato shook his head "I've completed the test's. We should return to the dorm." with that the others made their way back to the dorm. Minato was about to leave when he noticed the blue door.

He walked to the door and opened it, engulfed the light he founded himself in the familiar velvet room. "welcome to the velvet room" Igor sat in his usual seat. Elizabeth stood next to him she had her eyes on the floor. But this time next to Elizabeth was another person. The man wore suit that resembled Elizabeth's he was also hold a book. "Igor I wish to continue my training." Minato stared into the man's blood-shot eyes. "if that is what you wish, but must warn you, it will became much more difficult for you." Igor waved his hand a white sheet cover a door was moved and the door opened. "I advise that you control your other half." Minato walked through the door. After him Elizabeth and the man followed. "I am Theodore. I shall act as the assistant for your younger sister." Theodore bowed slightly. Minato nodded.

There was a pause both Elizabeth and Minato stared at each other until "I'm sorry" they said in union. Both of them looked at each other surprised they seemed to understand each other and they started to laugh. "sister I believe we should begin" Theodore interrupted their laughter, feeling unconformable. Elizabeth cleared her throat "yes. Minato the training for today is to battle Theodore." "what? Sister is that wise if we were to fight now he might not survive." Theodore objected "what I will be teaching him will allow him to survive against you." Elizabeth reassured him, she turned to Minato "Minato what I am going to teach you is something you've done before". "I have when?" Minato thought back but shook his head.

Elizabeth smiled "when your persona awakened, you asked for their aid did you not?" "but isn't that just summoning a persona?" Minato remembered what had happened. "yes and no. you did summon your persona but you also went to the next level" "the next level? Of what? How?" Minato looked completely lost. Elizabeth giggled "you ask so many questions maybe it would be best to just tell you. all persona-user's have the capability to summon their persona but there are a few that can go to the next level.  
If a persona has accepted its master then, together, you can gain new ability's."  
**i felt that the Minato and Mitsuru argument was giving off the wrong vibes. so review and tell me what you thought of that scene**


End file.
